Just you and me
by CT Wolf Vamp 124
Summary: Troy is gone for one month so he broke up with Gabriella. She is broken in tiny pieces. Who will come to complete her? and what if Troy is back? He'll fight for Gabriella? or Sharpay will be the definitely owner of her heart? R&R -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own HSM characters just the plot…

**Shoujo-Ai / Femme-slash **

Title: **Just you and me**

Starring: **Gabriella and Sharpay** (as couple…)

Summary: Troy is gone for one month… He broke up with Gabriella… Gabriella is broken in tiny pieces… Who will come to complete her? Sharpay… on the scene….

" ... " Character speaking

' ... ' Character thoughts

_Europe parts…_

Chapter 1

You don't know how much it hurt to me to fight with you last summer… I know that I always try to tear you apart from Troy and probably you'll hate me for that and… well… for some other things too…. Only if you knew why I do it…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Albuquerque, New Mexico

One week ago

"Gabriella please… don't cry… it's only a month trip… besides this trip is definitive for they to give me the scholarship… it's going to be basketball 24/7… You know?"

"Yeah I know… but then… why you… why you had to break with me?? Ehh??"

"It's not really a break...break… it's just for this month… then everything will be back the same…. Come here…" he embraced her tightly in his strong arms… 'After all… I just want to have a little bit of fun in Europe after all… and with no girlfriend by my side…'

"But… but... what am I going to do without you four weeks?? Taylor is going with Chad… my mom is also going out to New York for two months… and I'll be left alone… why can't I go with you??? You're not even going to be here for Christmas!!"

"We already talk about that… besides your mom told you to take care of your house while she's gone… You'll see we'll be back before you notice and time will past faster than you think…" He looked upon his watch… "Ohh… It's time already… I have to go… I'll call you when I get there…"

"I'll wait for it Troy… I'll really miss you… I love you!!" But Troy was no longer there to hear her voice…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Present day

As usual, Sharpay and Ryan were in the mall shopping… Sharpay was trying to get a new outfit to make her forget the last events of her life… well mostly she was trying to forget about her beloved one… She wanted so hard to see her… but she knew that it was not the time… besides after all the bad things she had done to her… it was really stupid to think that she was going to fall directly into her arms…

"Uhm… Sharpay… did you see her??"

"See who Ryan??"

"Gabriella!"

"Where??" She said trying to hide her surprise… her happiness…

"Over there… I think you should talk to her… "

"And why me? I think that last summer probed that I can't be friends with her… so go you to talk to her…"

"Oh… come on… I know you're dying inside for talking to her… take her to the house… enjoy her while you can… so… go girl… …"

"But how will you get back??"

"Don't worry… I'll see how… There some clothes I want to probe before vacations end and there still taxis… it's not that late…"

"Ok then… If it wasn't because you're my brother…"

Sharpay saw her in the distance… She really seemed like an angel to her… but an angel in disgrace… her face was marked with such sadness… She wanted just to take her in her arms and tell her that how much she loved her… and that she was a wonderful, gorgeous, smart, funny… simply beautiful… She was dying inside just to talk to her… but it was her secret… her love for Gabriella was her deepest secret…

Gabriella looked really lost in her own world… Since Troy broke up she wasn't her…

'She really looks like sh...t… I don't really know why she always returns to Troy… it's so obvious that he doesn't even love her like I do… but no their friends always have to intervene… I… I have to talk to her…'

"Is time for me to come up to scene…"

She approached Gabriella who was seeing the showcase of a library not deciding on whatever to come in or not…

"Hi Gabriella!" 'It really breaks my heart to see her like this…'

"Uhm…Hi Sharpay… I didn't see you coming…"

"How are you _doing_??"

"I am doing _fine _and you?? If you come to know if a break up with Troy my answer is yes… and when he comes back you can have him all if you want…"

With that answer she left Sharpay without answer… She wasn't expecting her to be so direct… Now that Sharpay was closer to her she could see the bags under her eyes because of the lack of sleep and also that her skin was too pale…

"I… I didn't come for that…"

"Wow… really?? I guess… that you expected me to be… let me see… less… direct… but guess what I am tired of this… I… I…" And after that she started crying … Sharpay was really surprised to see her like that…She had never… ever seen her like that… She started to take Gabriella into her arms… and after several tries she got her gently into her…. Gabriella seemed too fragile in her arms…

'I swear that bastard of Troy Bolton will suffer from making you feel like this…'

"Sush… Calm down girl… Everything is going to be alright… Besides you're making my blouse look kinda dirt you know?"

Gabriella laughed at that comment and so Sharpay… she was glad to hear her laugh…

'I wish I could hear your laugh more often…'

"See… not everything is crying in this life…"

Gabriella closed her eyes and smuggled more into Sharpay… Her head fitted perfectly into Sharpay's neck… Sharpay was feeling a mixture between warm and tickling and butterflies and lots and lots of different emotions… No one would even think of seen Sharpay the way she was with Gabriella… Even her brother started to see the subtle changes in her behavior… who would think Sharpay Evans would be such a nice girl instead of ice drama queen…??

"Would you… like to go to my house? And maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

"I… I would be glad to…"

"Then… We should get going… "

Sharpay was half smiling when they went out… She picked up Gabriella's hand and squeezed it a bit trying to let her know that she was there for her… Gabriella was looking rather confident… at least more than before Sharpay went for her…

Sharpay took her to her pink convertible BMW… she opened the door to let Gabriella in… After getting released by Sharpay, she couldn't help but make a weird face… she felt as if her confidence went away with Sharpay… She was kind of used to the feeling because Sharpay one way or another always left her with a huge lack of confidence… but this time seemed different it was like there was a connection between she and Sharpay…

Sharpay was also thinking while driving to her house… But totally different types of thoughts… She was thinking on the things that happened all over the summer… Thinking that Gabriella would never fall for her… after all the damage she had done… to her and Troy…

'She looks so cute when she's thinking… I wish she could be mine…why I have to pretend that I still like Troy… if it wasn't because of my parents… I just love her soo much… I want to… hug her… kiss her…arg… better pay attention on the road…'

They arrived on minutes to Evan's mansion… Sharpay was enjoying Gab's reactions… She was looking everywhere… The principal door opened and they followed the curve road that took to the main entrance of the house…Everything looked perfect… When they arrived to the main gate, Sharpay stopped the car and she and Gabriella were received for the whole Evan's staff and welcomed home…

"Well… here we are… welcome to Evan's house"

"I would say mansion rather than house!"

"It's not that big!"

"Come here I'll give you a tour around!"

"Uhu…"

Sharpay took her hand again and guided her inside her house. She was certainly amazed with it... It was a big two floor house. Sharpay took her everywhere within the first floor…

'She is a little bit happier… or at least I want to believe that…'

They continued with the tour, Gabriella more immerse in her thoughts than in Sharpay's voice…

'I can't believe I am in Sharpay's house… She's trying to cheer me up… Who would think that I was going to end up with the person that hates me the most…? But it's kind of different… since I saw her at the mall, she is acting lot different than school… she even hugged me… It felt good… because even if she does not say so… her eyes tell me that she's worried about me… I like her like this… Shar…'

"And this is the pool… Just take care… of the flooor" Splash!!! "Ok… too late for that… "

"Shar… Sharpay you could have warned me before you know??" Gabriella was saying from the pool where she had just fallen into…

"You look kinda cute like that you know??" Sharpay stood just there thinking how she could see her whole body through her clothes… How easy could it be just to fall under that sweet temptation in front of her…

"Come on… Are you just going to stare at me??"

"Uhmm… sorry… let me help you"

Both went closer to the edge of the pool. Sharpay extended her hand to take hers but instead of being her the one to pull up Gabriella, she was taken down… and splash!!!!!!!!!

"hahahah now who's wet!!! Jajaja" said Gabriella trying to hide the strong feeling left by taking Sharpay's hand in her own… the electricity rushing through both of them making them shiver and not from the cold water…

"Gabriella!! You didn't have to pull me into the pool!!! Now I am all wet!!"

"jajaja you had to look to your face jajaj it was really funny!!"

"Yeah yeah whatever… Come on let's go for something to change for… happy??"

"The truth?? Yeah!! Jejeje it was really funny!!"

"I see that you're having fun ehh??" Said Ryan that appeared from the living room's entrance…

"Ryan your home!!"

"Let me help you girls…."

When Ryan said so, Sharpay and Gabriella looked at each other with a complicity look… and at the same time they took Ryan's hands and pulled him into the pool as well…

Splash!!

"You!!!"

He started throwing water at them!! Gabs and Sharpay made a common defense against him… The three of them having as much fun as ever…and it was reflected immediately in Sharpay's face that lighted up a bit more than before…

"jajaj It was fun to play with you… but I have to go to get ready for my date tonight!!"

"Who are you going with bro?" Sharpay asked while Ryan was getting out of the pool…

"A boy I met last winter….good guy… so… see you later!!" He disappeared out of the sight of the girls… And after that, Sharpay turned around to help Gabriella get out of the pool…

Sharpay was guiding Gabriella again but not she was taking her to the second floor…to her bedroom…

"Shar… Ryan is… uhm… Ryan is… he really going on a date with a…."

"Guy?? Yes…"

"Is… he… gay??"

"Uhm… I would say bi… why the question?"

"Nothing… nothing… Who would think… I fancied him…"

"You fancied my brother??" She blushed when she heard the voice of Sharpay and the tone of it… Gabriella was feeling rather guilty saying that… she thought it was because they were sister and brother but the feeling was still there hurting her… In the other side, Sharpay was beginning to realize that she was really in a lost battle…and her heart ached much more than Gabriella's knowing the real reason of the pain….

"Why the sad face Shar??"

"Because I think even my brother has better luck in love than me…"

"No that's not true… you're a wonderful… beautiful… gorgeous girl…" 'And I really mean it… where did that come from??'

"Do you think so?" Gabriella saw the sudden change in Shar's mode… how her face lighted up and blushed as well…

"Yeah… you just have to find the right guy to be with" 'or maybe… me… as friend right? Or not?'

"Uhm... yeah guy…" 'Uhm… ok… I lightened up too quickly… guy… that's the problem!! I don't like guys I like you!!! Not Zeke or Troy!! You!!!'

"Come on… don't put that face… it's even better been alone that… well… like… like me and Troy…."

By the time Gabriella said that they were already entering Sharpay's room… She started crying again making Shar uncomfortable and sad… Sharpay hugged her again trying to show her feelings through the hug…

"What kind of friend I am…!! That I made you cry twice today…"

"Don't… you're really good friend… Shar… it's just that… I miss him… he said that he was going to call me but he didn't… my mom is not here… Taylor is also gone… I am all alone…"

"Alone?? And what am I?? Furniture??"

"Noo… but…. Jeje… well you were not there the first week… I didn't mean it like that… it's just that…" Gabriella broke apart…while saying that…trying to hide her face from Sharpay…

It sounded like a lover's reproach but none of them realized it was…

"But I didn't know!! How I was supposed to know if we barely talk to each other in school!! Just for that I'll be tag to you for the next month…"

"Really?? Promise??"

Sharpay was in shock she didn't know how to respond… But beneath the surface they knew that her answer was more important than it looked like…

"Yeah promise… Is not like I had to do better things than hang around a girl I barely know but… well…"

"Sharpay!!!"

"jaja… what!! Is true!!... We aren't really friends… we're more like classmates that's all…"

"Then… we…. will… be… more…."

And after that Gabriella hugged her… feeling more secure after Sharpay's promise… Their bond was growing slowly but it was there… they were getting aware of how they bodies fitted perfectly to each other… and how even if they didn't think of it much, how each other responses meant more than anything else…

'mmm… roses… I… should… move away… I_ really_ can _feel_ her…'

"We should seek for something to wear…" Sharpay pulled apart from her… "Do… do… you want… to stay… here… tonight?"

"I… uhm don't know…"

"No... It's fine if you don't want… after all what I've done to you…"

"I'll be glad to stay… no problem with your parents??"

"Uhm?? Don't think so… my mom will be happy that I brought someone home…"

"I thought Brianna…. Sandy… well them… were here a lot…"

As Gabriella said that Sharpay started to look for something to give Gabriella and something for herself to… not aware that she was rather hiding than looking…

"The girls?? Na… they just hang with me whatever I am going to pay in the mall… or in the club…. They don't really care about me… ok… but anyway… take this… it should fit… we're more or less the same size… right through that door is the bathroom…" 'Why did I say that to her??'

"Won't you change first?"

"No… go ahead… you're freezing…." Sharpay rubbed Gabriella's arms with her hands just slightly…

Gabriella went through what was left of the dressing room and entered to the bathroom… It was almost as big as Gab's room… and it was all white… kinda contrasting with Sharpay's light pink bedroom. It even had its own jacuzzi for two or more people!!

She started to change… but she was not really there her thoughts were still drifting her apart… She was remembering Troy but it was the least of her thoughts… the person that was invading them was Sharpay… and this was making her feel so disoriented…

'Who would think that Shar was going to be like this so friendly with me… after all we've done to each other… but she seems all alone… I don't want her to be alone… I want her to be with me… I want to hold her in my…'

"Gabriella?? Are you still there??"

"Duh… Obviously!!"

"Hurry up! I am freezing…"

"If you want you can change here with me…"

Silence…

'What did I say? Did I say something wrong??'

'Is… is Gabriella flirting with me??'

"What a face!! Who would imagine the ice drama queen with such shock face???"

Gabriella came out of the bathroom unnoticed by Sharpay who was still in shock...

"I am really an ice drama queen? Not that I don't like the queen but…"

"Hey come on… don't put such a long face… you know that most of the time you enjoy being such a drama queen…" 'It's only Ryan and her… lonely…'

"And you thought that you were a bad friend… but I also made you cry…"

Gabriella tried to hug her… but before she could reach her, Sharpay stepped back…

"I'll… get changed…" And after that she disappeared through the bathroom door…

While waiting for Sharpay, Gabriella started to look around.

Sharpay's room… in one word… different… It was pink but not as exaggerated as Gabriella thought it would be… In fact it looked really good… In the right middle side of the bedroom was the bed with an old wooden trunk right in front of it… In front of these, there was a full set of television, dvd, stereo, etc… In the left side was the entrance to the dressing room and the bathroom…In the right side, leant to the window was a desk full of papers, books and Shar's laptop… It had a photo of Sharpay and her family looking all of them really happy…

"Checking out my room…? I like that photo… It was taken when I was like 8 years old…" Sharpay smiled at the memory of that time… Gabriella smiled back still holding the photo in her right hand…

"When did you get out? I didn't even see you!! You scared me…"

"jaja Did I really scare you? Sorry… I didn't think I would… I didn't want to disturb you… you looked too peaceful…"

A silence fell over them… Their eyes locked in each other's eyes… wanting to see through them… wanting… wanting more…

"But anyway shall we watch a movie?"

"Yeap"

"Your wishes are orders to me…my lady" Said Sharpay making a short bow… Gabriella just giggled while doing a bow herself…

After that, both girls settled in Sharpay's bed and started to watch a movie…

In the middle of the movie, both of them fell slept… Sharpay's arm pulled Gabriella closer … Gabriella's head rested in Shar's shoulder…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_Meanwhile in the other side of the Atlantic_

_Rome, Italy_

"_Come on Troy let's go!! We have to celebrate our winning!! You'll call Gabriella later…"_

"_Yeah I'll be going… just one more try…" 'Fucking bastard bitch… why she's not answering the phone? She's supposed to be a good girl and stay at her house… not even in the cell she answers… if she doesn't answer, I don't have a reason to be a good boy then… fuck her up…'_

_He put again his face of angelic boy and went out after Chad… _

_In the party_

_"Chad… what's doing Troy??"_

_"Hey!! He's with two chicks…. And very very drunk…"_

_"Should we tell Gabriella?"_

_"Don't think so… imagine what problem that would be… forget about them… just let concentrate on us… Come here girl…"_

_"Chad… mmm… not… here…"_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_**Author's No**__**te…**_

Well as promised here is chapter one edited changed to third point of view… I think is better this way and it's a little bit longer… but anyway tell me if you liked the change or not… Let me hear your comments!!!!!!!!!!!

Well… Review!!! It just takes one minute or less…!!!

Hope you'll like it…: )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pizza Hut… lol…

" ... " Character speaking

' ... ' Character thoughts

_Europe parts and__ dreams_

Chapter 2

Sharpay woke up early in the morning… the sun was flowing right into her face… that was the main reason of why she was awaken so early if not she would still be in dream land… She turned around to see the most beautiful goddess ever… Gabriella had her arms around her waist and her head still rested over her shoulder… She was holding Sharpay really tight as if her life depended on that…

'I wish we could be like this when you're awake… maybe you think I am Troy… you surely still love him… I'll make her breakfast…'

Sharpay freed herself and went down to find Ryan already having breakfast….

"Hi sis!!"

"What's up bro??"

"Had a good night??"

She didn't answer… but her face light up with a smile just remembering how she woke up in the morning…

"Wow! I think I'll suggest Gabriella to stay here more often!!"

"Ryan!! Not that I wouldn't want… It would be really great… if… she stays here more often…"

"By the way… where is she?"

"Still asleep… I think is the first time in the week that she had proper sleep time…"

"So… Are you going to make her breakfast?? How sweet!!"

"Yes… that's the idea… Do you have any problem with that?"

"No... No… if it is ok with you… it works for me…" 'Sharpay Evans… my sister… making not just someone's breakfast… Gabriella's breakfast!! Unbelievable…'

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Meanwhile at Sharpay's dorm

Gabriella was eager to move… She was having a conflict in her mind…

'Why did she have to wake up…? Or even more why did she have to go? I was certainly comfortable smuggling into her…Uhm… did I really thought that? Did I really stay with Sharpay?? Her house… her bed… omg… I… I… slept with her!! But I kinda like it… certainly not bad…'

"Uhmm… I smell food… pancakes… maybe hotcakes… or… I don't know!! But it smells soo good…." 'Better pretend I am still sleep…'

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Ry would you care to tell me why I am doing this??" Said Sharpay while taking a tray full of food in her hands…

"Because you want to impress her?? Because you like her soo much?? Admit it…"

"God… I just don't know why I try to make conversation with you…" After that she just left trying to shake Ryan's words… Did she really want to impress her?? Maybe… no… she was over her… she… really wanted to impress her… after all… she was the only girl… for her…

When Sharpay got to her dorm, Gabriella seemed to be sleep… so she put the tray in her desk and sat in one of the few spaces Gabriella hadn't occupied yet…

'She really looks so cute… I wish I could trace her face with my fingers…and slowly leave a single kiss on her forehead… I wish for so many things… I wish I could have the courage to tell you how much addicting you are to me… The way you move… The way you talk… The way you smile… The way you laugh… Just you… and how much you've changed my life… even if you don't notice the subtle changes in me… I never liked someone as much as I like you… I never wanted to give so much for someone even if I can't have you back… but… I always end up hurting you…'

"My sweet little angel… You're really an angel… my angel…"

"Gabriella… Gabriella… Wake up!! Breakfast ready… and in the bed…"

"Did you say breakfast in the bed??"

"Yeah and for only and special occasion I made it for you…"

"Did… did you really cocked it for me??"

"Yeap… the only, mighty Sharpay… not only Zeke can cook…"

"Then we shall have breakfast don't you think?"

Gabriella made space on the bed and Sharpay brought the tray upon it… They ate in silence just enjoying the presence of the other… Sharpay had a beautiful smile upon her… the smile that she always had when in presence of Gabriella… when nobody was seeing her… the smile that only Ryan had seen once…

"I like that smile…"

"Really?? Then I should smile like this more often…"

Gabriella blushed not knowing why… Her thoughts were still wondering if Sharpay had said those words to her… If she really was Sharpay's angel… She was confused but in certain way she liked it… She didn't know what that feeling was but it felt so right… more than anything she had ever felt… She was nervous… scared… not even Troy made her feel that way…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_Meanwhile in the other side of the Atlantic_

_Rome, Italy_

_Chad __and Taylor were chatting in the hotel's bar when they saw Troy walking in…_

_"So… are you going to call her again Troy?"_

_"Yeah… I am going to call her right now 'she better answers… because if not…bloody…' I am just going to go for the number… and what about you guys?? Are you going to the party that the hot Italian chicks are going to do tonight at the Circus…?"_

_"Uhm... I don't think so mate… we'll probably be here… we need rest… we have gone to almost every party… you should stay too..."_

_"No… I am going… see ya later…"_

_Troy went out of the room…he did look determined… _

_"I… am going to call Gabriella…too"_

_"What?? I thought we had agreed in not telling her… at least we should wait this week… if after that Troy is still like this… we'll call her… ok??"_

_"Ok… I just don't want my friend been hurt… by that Troy… he is too different…"_

_"Yeah… I know… but I hope he'll return to his old self… maybe is because he broke up with Gabriella… well… he did it…"_

_"What?? When? Why? Why didn't you tell me! That was maybe why she called all this week!!! She's all alone!! She's maybe all… omg!! I really have to call her… at least to know how she is..."_

_"Calm down a little!! Right now Troy is talking to her… just let them talk and tomorrow… you'll call her ok??"_

_"Ok…"_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After they finished their lunch, Sharpay went down to leave the tray and everything else… Meanwhile Gabriella was picking up her clothes from yesterday… they were already dried up…

She started to undress too slowly… Gabriella took off her shirt still thinking about her new feelings… She was too deep in them to realize that Sharpay was coming and that she had nothing more on top than her bra… She turned her head just slightly, she could see the door right behind her that was wide opened, her hair made down into a plait just playing around in her back… Sharpay entered the room as if nothing but her gaze met immediately Gabriella's almost bare back… She was instantly mesmerized with her chocolate skin… She couldn't move… Gabriella looked down deep into her eyes and she found need in them… but in her eyes there was also something else… a feeling much deeper than mere lust…

"I should come by later…" She tried to move after that but Gabriella knew that she wouldn't leave…

"Don't… like what you see…??" Gabriella said trying to tease her… She was not really aware of what she was doing… She just kept on smiling…

"I… I…" Sharpay blushed deeply… her face was all crimson… her heart started to beat pretty fast… She wanted just to give upon temptation…to touch her smooth skin… to embrace her and let her lips drop a passionate kiss in her collarbone… 'Make you mine…'

"Then… maybe I should take this out…" Gabriella pulled her hands over the clasp of her bra, and slowly she started to unclasped it and let it fall over her shoulders… then her arms… until it was down the floor…

The sound of Gab's bra against the floor made Sharpay realize what was happening… She stormed out of the room not with a last peek of Gabriella's body…

Gabriella continued to change but for some odd reason for her, her heart ached… She wasn't conscious of what she had done… She was in a dream… and her dream only consisted of Sharpay and her… not Troy or someone else… just Sharpay, her and this raising feeling that made her heart and mind went crazy all along…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

'What the hell was that!! She's not supposed to tease me!! I… I… need…'

"Ryan!!"

She went straight to his room… and she hugged him…

"Certainly I am going to tell Gabriella to come here often…!!"

"Don't talk about her… she was… she was… I don't know who is in my room but certainly is not Gabriella…"

"What did she do to make you like this? Ehh?"

"She… well… I… entered my room… and she was... well…. Uhm changing… and… she… was like… ermm… provoking me… she… ayyy can't really tell…"

"So… you entered your room and she was changing and you saw her and she provoked you??"

"Yes she did…"

"And that's good, isn't it??"

"Yeah… but… I… am scared… I never believe that she would do that… she's supposed to be in love with Bolton…not teasing me…"

"ooh… come on Shar… she's trying to hold you closer and you're letting her go… go get her… don't be afraid whatever will be will be…"

"Thanks bro…"

"Anything for you… now go get her…"

He gave Sharpay a last look before going back to his work… She was really nervous… in part because of what happened earlier but also because Gabriella always made her nervous… She tried to stay calm but it was almost impossible…

"Hi you… are you ready? You took too much time in coming back…"

"It was only few minutes… Ready for what?"

"For going to my house for my clothes of course…well… if you still want me here in your house… but we can also stay in my house if you want as well…"

"I… of course I want you here… but I don't really know…"

"Aren't you going to keep your promise…??"

"You didn't let me finish… I was saying that I don't know where to stay… my house or yours…" 'Is my promise that important??'

"Ok… you should be thinking that… ok?"

"Understood… but first I need to take a bath… change… make my hair… make up…"

"No… you'll do that at my place… if not you're going to take ages to do that…!!!!"

"I don't!!! But… whatever… Then shall we go girl??"

"Yes…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

They went directly to Gabriella's house… Both of them tried to act normal but none of them knew what was going on… though they both loved it one way or another…

"Welcome to my house…Shar… I know it's not as big as yours… but ehm…"

"It's beautiful…"

Gabriella nodded… and took Sharpay's hand in hers and guided her all around her house…

"Would you wait a minute… let me check if I got any calls or messages…maybe my mom called…"

"Yeap don't worry…"

They were in the living room… Sharpay sat over one of the sofas…

'She looks really…beautiful… I need to check the messages not be staring but I can't help it… I can't help it!! Ohhhh Myyyy Goood!!!'

"You have four new messages"

"Wow… I am staring to be popular…"

"lol… you're popular Gab…"

"Yeah but not as much as you…"

"Saturday 11:30 a.m." pip! "Hi Gabriella!! It's me honey… I know I haven't call you… but I am ok… maybe I am going to return earlier from the trip, all the paperwork is on wheels… and for the next two weeks it will be almost done… and the company is happy with the results too so… I think I can return earlier… I am going to call you on Monday I hope you'll be there… see you later Gabriella I hope you're ok… Take care sweetheart…Love you… mom…"

"I wish I have a lovely mom like yours… well I have one but mine sometimes forgets she has a daughter…"

"Don't think so… mine can be sometimes too stressing…"

"Saturday 4:35 p.m." pip! "Hi Gabriella… It's me Troy… I am sorry I couldn't call you before… but basquetball games are keeping me busy… I'll try to call you later… love ya!!"

"Saturday 6:53 p.m." pip! "Hi Gabriella… It's me Troy… again… why are you not picking the phone eh?? 'Cause you're there right?? It should be 7 p.m. already over there… uhmm... I am going to go… I'll call you when I get back… you better be there…"

'Uhm… ok that was a little aggressive… She seems tensed up… maybe I should… no better not…'

"Saturday 9:27 p.m." pip! "Whay… yure not pickiiing up the phhhooooooneee… littlleeeeee whoreee… yure suppossssssedd.. yo bbbeee thereeeeeee… itsss lateee and shuuu yure probably with thaaaaaaaaattt evanss.. jip… I didd weelll on jip… brakingggg jipp with you… Troy boy... come here let that phone out… muack Iveeeee better company than uu… "

"That miserable Bolton is really going to pay up for that!! what he was thinking!!"

Sharpay went in a hurry to hug Gabriella who was immersed in a deep sea of tears… She pulled all her strength together just not to shout more than she had already done… She started to caress her… trying to calm her but it seemed impossible…

"He… he… just…"

"Let everything out…come on…"

Sharpay took her to her dorm and after being both in the bed, Gabriella snuggled more into Sharpay… She was still crying but she was better than before… comforted by Sharpay's presence… She was getting sleepy… and after certain time she fell asleep… Sharpay was going to fall under sleep spell but she just kept observing her angel sleep…

'What a day… what a week!!!'

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_The room was all dark… Gabriella couldn't see a thing… Suddenly a light turned on and Troy and she were illuminated…_

_"Hi Gabriella!! I am back from Europe… did you miss me?? I came just for you" Troy started to change… his white clothes became darker turning to red blood… His face seemed like a mask… he started to remove it and instead of his angelical face a demon one appeared… _

_He started to chase her… tiny lights were turned on as Gabriella walked by creating an invisible path…_

_The darkness slowly faded until pure whiteness was all over the room… _

_"Troy Bolton!!!!!!!!!!!!! __Go away! Don't even try to get near her you devil…"_

_"Wow… I didn't know that you were now an angel… Sharpay…"_

_"Yes… and I'll protect her from you if that's necessary…"_

_"Really?? How sweet… but that is if she chooses you… instead of me… which I really doubt…" He returned to his angel's disguise… _

_"Let her choose then… and as always I'll prove your wrong…"_

_"Jajaja … ok… come one Gabriella… who do you prefer? Who do you choose Sharpay or me??"_

_"I… I choose… I choose her… I choose Sharpay!!!"_

_After that Sharpay embraced her strongly…not letting her see what was going to happen… Suddenly a hole appeared below Troy and he was sucked while shouting Gabriella's name and swearing…_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Gabriella woke up startled… She had pieces of her dream still fresh in her mind… She didn't want to bring them back… She moved her eyes to meet Sharpay's, who was still awake after all…. She looked angry but it was just a mask to hide her true feelings…

"Finally my body was starting to go numb…"

"Not only that, it seems it's decomposing too…" Said Gabriella while putting her fingers up at her nose…

"JA JA very funny… but I couldn't move… so can I take a bath now??"

"Yeah yeah just don't take long… I want to bath too…"

Sharpay made her way up to the bathroom and after taking some of her things in, she took a quick bath… Gabriella was getting desperate but it was not really because of waiting… well it had to do something with it but it was basically because her mind was taking her far more than she needed…

'What is taking her so long?? I want her back with me already… …. What is happening to me?? I just want to see her and hug her right?? She's my friend after all… right?? Just my friend… noo… I…'

Interrupting her thoughts, Sharpay went out of her bathroom; just with a towel around her whole body… tiny drops were falling from her hair and slipped through her face into her… towel…

Gabriella couldn't take her eyes of her… she was tracking one delicate drop that went right through Sharpay's face… down more to her collarbone… right into her... into her… Gabriella just gulped and felt her face grew all red… her heart started to beat more quickly so she took her things and rushed inside her bathroom…

'Two can play this game, Gabs…' Sharpay was happy with the reaction of Gabriella but she was not really sure if it was because she wanted something more or if it was just because she was simply shy…

She put her clothes on… and went down for her cell to order a pizza… and wait for it in the living room…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After some time passed…

Ding dong!!

"Finally!!" Sharpay got up and opened the door…

"Hi… Sharpay Evans??"

"Yes?"

"You ordered a hut cheese pizza big size Hawaiian specialty?"

"Yes"

"17 dollars please…"

"Keep change…"

She closed the door and took the pizza to the kitchen…

Gabriella came right after her… clothes changed and her hair still wet….

"Who was that??"

"Pizza…"

"Uhm… I thought that you were going to cook for me!! Not fair…"

"I can't cook always… besides it is with extra cheese…"

"Uhmmm… I can eat that….!"

Gabriella was easily doing better than she thought she could… She was smiling and laughing with Sharpay… Both of them looking at each other while the other wasn't looking… not wanting to be catch up while staring…

"I need… to get ready my clothes… shall we go?" Said Gabriella trying to ease that tension that she felt all over her body…

"Go first… I'll arrange these things and after that I'll go up… Ok?"

"Yeap…you don't have to do them but if you want…"

"I'll do it fast… go…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sharpay helped Gabriella with her clothes… Gabriella taking few glances at Shar while packing…

'It is incredible how time passes too quickly when I am with her… I can't describe what I am feeling… but… I don't care… as long as I am with Sharpay… everything else doesn't matter…'

They finished packing up her things put them in the car and then, they left Sharpay's house…

'The road seemed shorter than ever… or was it maybe because I was watching her…?? She seems so secure…'

They arrived within minutes to her house… they were really tired and they immediately went to Shar's room… Gabriella didn't want to change; she was the one who took more of the emotional tiredness…

Sharpay started to undress in front of Gabriella… of course she had her back showing at her… but it was just sweet temptation… Gabriella couldn't move her eyes from her… She took her shirt off… then slowly her pants as well…

And just like that Gabriella's cell phone started to ring really load into the silent room…

"I… I think I'll get that…" Gabriella moved really quickly for her cell phone and gave her back to Sharpay not wanting to see the source of all that new feelings that were emerging from her just at the sight of her…

'Damn cell phone…' Sharpay put her pajamas on, trying to hide her annoyance… 'I almost had her… damn damn cell phone!!!!! Arggg.' She went by Gabriella's side once dressed up…

"Don't even say it… I know you're busy… doing _things_ with Chad… and yeah don't worry about me… I am fine…" She sounded a little bit harsh with Taylor but she was a little bit pissed off… she was between thanking her or biting her head off…

_"Hoa… you sound stressed… I called your house first but you weren't there so… tell me who the lucky one is? Where are you?? Where did he take you out?"_

Gabriella chuckled at that comment… thinking really nicely about Sharpay…but don't really wanting to talk about it with her right beside her…

"I am with Shar… I am staying with her…" At the mention of her name Sharpay made an innocent move on Gabriella… she put her arms around her waist… and rested her chin in Gab's left shoulder while Gabriella moved the cell to her other ear trying not to let her hear what Taylor was probably going to shout about her being at Evan's house…

"_You're with __**Shar**__?? Eh?? Didn't know you swing that way babe… it's just fine… but now tell me why are you really there eh? I thought that you were going to be down your bed tearing apart yourself just because of blue cute eyes…?"_

"Well… yeah… that's why I am with Shar…Sharpay she's helping me a lot with that… she's… she's right here with me…"

"_WHO'S WITH HER RIGHT NOW?????"_

"Taylor?..." She looked back at Sharpay not trying to feel her hands roaming through her stomach… and her chin against her shoulder…. Her breath… making her shudder…

"_Err… no one Troy…"_

"_Hi Gabriella… It's me Troy… __I see that you prefer to talk with Taylor rather than with me… but that's not the point… are you dating someone??"_

"Yeah… as matter of fact I am… and is a really good… sweat… caring… loving… person you know??" Said Gabriella not trying to look directly at Sharpay's eyes… but she was really thinking of her… the words just easily flowed through her mouth… not really wanting to accept that she really meant it… that she was falling for this girl…

"_Ohh really?? Then good for you… I was going to call you but I guess you're going in a date with that… that… person… so… better go… I have a date with two really hot girls you know?? They are really good not like…__** others**__…"_

"Yeah I heard about them in the morning when I was hearing my messages… but don't really care… tomorrow night I am going in a date and it will be more perfect than anyone that I could ever had with you…"

"_I don't really care__ if you have a __**date**__… see you later __**love**__…"He just tossed the cell phone back to Taylor…_

"_Did he really say a date?? Who are you going with?? __**Shar**__??"_

Gabriella just felt her cheeks grew crimson again for the day…

"_I'll take that silence as a yes… just…take care girl… I don't want to see you hurt again… I miss you… but anyway… we'll have time to talk when I'll return… soo… see ya later girl… and don't do nasty things while staying with the Evans… jejeje"_

"See ya… Tay…but we're just friends… that's all…"

"_Yeah yeah… whatever… take care girl… I'll see ya soon__..." _

"Soo… what was that about a date…? Who are you going out with that I don't even know!!" Sharpay said trying not to slip her disappointment and jealousy through her voice…

"Are you jealous??" Snapped out Gabriella… like not wanting the thing…

"Maybe…" Sharpay moved her head down… not really wanting to see Gabriella...

Gabriella felt Shar's shyness…

"You shouldn't…" Gabriella pressed her hands against Sharpay's ones holding her…

"Why's that?" Said Sharpay moving her head up…her eyes half lightened...

"Because you're my date… well if… if you want… as… friends… you don't really… have… to…" Gabriella said more nervous than any time before in her whole life… eager of whatever bad reaction she was sure Sharpay was going to make… Sharpay was grinning wildly inside… but she didn't know how to react… how to show Gabriella her feelings…

"I… I would really love to go… on… a date with you… V… as friends of course…"

"Why V??"

"Don't know… but come here… let's get sleep for God's sake… I am really tired… and sleepy…"

"I like it…"

Both of them went directly to Sharpay's bed… each one taking their sides… not really wanting to be apart…

"Shar… where are we going tomorrow night??"

"Don't worry about it I'll plan everything girl…"

"Mm… ok…"

Ten minutes later…

"Shar… are you still awake??"

"Barely… V… why?"

"Could you… could you hold me?? I don't want to be alone… " She waited and because she didn't hear response from Sharpay… she added "after what happened with Troy…right? Shar…?"

"Of course…" 'You'll never be alone again… not while you're with me… but it had to be because of Troy… we were making some progress girl…'

Sharpay moved through the bed… and put her arms around Gabriella's waist… pulling her closer and holding her tighter… Gabriella interlaced her fingers to hers… Both of them were drifted to sweet dreams just after that… both with a smile upon their faces…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_**Author's Note**_

That was second chapter… I hope it was good enough… I made some changes and I hope you like them… It's different than the one I first uploaded… It has more description and I think it goes deeper into the emotion of the characters… Please review: ) and maybe… I'll give you… ice cream… vanilla, strawberry… chocolate… avocado, mole… whatever flavor you want… mmmm… jeje : )

Thanks to rebelde girl, PinayGirl, zelene2004 and XxAmy.TisdalexX for reviewing… :)

Kass…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shar why you always have to wake up too early??"

"It's not that early… I am going to prepare everything for this night, if you need anything just ask Jeff, our butler. It's nothing that formal, jeans would do… ok?? I'll call you at seven to know where you are, so I can pick you up… You're going to like it…" Sharpay gave her best smile to Gabriella.

Gabriella was stunned by her. She saw her walk out with her usual confidence, that confidence that now was making her shiver.

'What is happening to me? Don't know but Shar looked really cute this morning… Ohh not again!!' She looked to the night stand clock that was right beside her. It was already 11:00 am.

"Ohh… I need to go to mu house to get ready!"

She got changed quickly and went to find Evans's butler. He settled up a car for her and they took her to her house. Once there she ran through all of her closet trying to find whatever outfit she was wearing tonight… She was really nervous, she wanted to impress Sharpay but she didn't want to show off too. Finally after a pair of hours, she decided on dark blue jeans, a white strapless shirt, black boots. She went on for a long relaxing bath. She just wanted to think about what was happening to her, but her mind was drifting back just to Sharpay and how cute she looked that morning, and how she had held her all the night. She wanted to feel her embrace again…

'I want to probe that sweet tempting pink lips… and feel her skin against mine… arggg I shouldn't been thinking this… she's just my friend… I just been hanging around her like for days… and I am supposed to be straight right? I liked Troy after all… but I can't really stop thinking of her… her brown eyes so different from cold icy ones from Troy… I used to think that Troy ones were warm and hers icy but now… I think I am getting to her… and her eyes show something so… comforting… I… I should get ready… yeah… not think… I'll feel better… it's just… it's just… better get moving…'

After that, she went out of the shower and got changed in some pants so she could eat without making big mess of herself. She went down stairs to the kitchen and heated up the food Evans's butler had given her. She ate calmly trying to avoid her random thoughts. After that, she went up and finished getting ready. It was almost 7:00 o'clock when she finally got over the makeup, hair, clothes and accessories…

Her cell phone started to ring as her clock started to strike seven.

"Hello? Shar?"

"Yeah it's me… where are you girl?? Are you ready?"

"Yeah… I think I am ready, I am at my house right now…"

"I'll pass for you in five minutes I am almost there…" Sharpay could hear the uneasiness in Gabriella's voice, but decided to let it pass.

"Ok… I'll be waiting for you…"

Both hanged up at the same time. Gabriella was getting more and more impatient. She wanted to see Sharpay but she was worried about what was going to happen during their date. She didn't know what had compelled her to tell Sharpay to go on a date with her. She didn't have to prove something to Troy but she really wanted to go on a date with Sharpay…

Finally, after a time of sparring out, Sharpay arrived.

"Hi again, Gabs, you look gorgeous…" She picked her hand and turned Gabriella around feeling a tickling sensation just of the gentle touch of her fingers on hers. "Yeah, you really look gorgeous, as always…"

"Thanks, but you look better than I do, although kinda different … you don't dress like that in school" Sharpay was wearing black pants with lots of tiny bags all around and red shiny shirt.

"Yeah… well it's because there was no reason for me to dress like this…"

"Jaja don't really believe you"

"Well in fact it is because we're going to go to a special place… and well… come on, hop on…"

"What happened to the pink convertible? Does it have to do also with the place?"

"Uhm… well… yeah as a matter of fact… Come on… will be late… "

They went to her car a black civic… Sharpay opened the door for Gabriella chivalrously. The rest of the trip went uneventful and after twenty minutes they arrived to a part in the west side of the city.

Sharpay parked near the entrance of the place and after getting sown, they went in. Sharpay was received by a pair of arms that seemed to come from nowhere…

"Hi Sharpay!! Long time no see… we were expecting you Friday but you didn't come… but you did bring company!! That's really unusual you don't bring people here… "

"Let me introduce you… Gabriella Zeke's mom Holly, Holly Gabriella…"

"Nice to meet you… Ohhh soo you're the Gabriella, Zeke has been talking about??"

"Yeah…think so… nice to meet you too…" Said Gabriella a little bit uncomfortable about the situation…

"Sharpay, could I talk with you alone before you go to enjoy your dinner?"

"uhm… ok… Will you wait here Gabriella? "

"Yes don't worry…" She made a small smile directed to Sharpay, still the tingling feeling all around her body…

Sharpay went inside an office that was right beside the lobby where they were before.

"She must be someone special for you Sharpay… you had never bring someone here not even your brother!"

"Yeah… she's special… but what did you want to talk with me?" Nor really wanting to go deeper in the matter.

"Ohh yes yes…" Feeling the uneasiness in Sharpay's voice…

They continued to talk about some business about the place. Meanwhile Gabriella started to look around; in front of her was a large hall that ended with upstairs for the second floor… Along the hall in both sides were pictures of different stages of the club/bar/restaurant. She stopped in one of the first group of pictures; Sharpay was in almost all of them. In one of them, she looked like she was doing the painting of one of the rooms… she looked really into it… She got distracted with the rest of the pictures… some of them showed Sharpay doing different things around the place… she seemed pretty content…

Gabriella was too immersed in the pictures that she didn't notice that two young kids around 7 years old were approaching her…

"Hi! Who are you?"

"I am Gabriella… and you are?"

"I am Joy and he's Armand… soo… you came here with Shar-Shar??"

"Yeah why?" Said Gabriella getting nervous because of the questioning…

"Yes!! I told ya!!! You looooooooosssssssst!!! You owe me twenty bucks!!"

"Argg!!! It's not fair!!!!"

"What was that about??" Said Gabriella feeling intrigued by the display in front of her eyes…

"Well… is cause… we made a bet… we heard when Holly said to our mom that Shar-Shar was coming… and she said that she was going to bring someone… and well… she never ever brings someone… so… Armand said that she was going to bring a boy friend…. And I told him that no… that she was going to bring a girl friend… so I win… she brought you!! Cause you're Shar's girl friend right??"

She blushed a little, her cheeks were light pink. She thought that she was supposed to feel something bad or anything like that, about what the twins had said but she was rather happy with the stamen… It took a while for her to respond to their question…

"I am not… Shar's…." 'girlfriend…' Was going to say Gabriella but she couldn't finish speaking because Sharpay and Zeke's mom appeared in that moment…

"Soo… You already met the twins…"

"SHAR-SHAR" Shouted the twins in unison and hurried to hug Sharpay each of them hugged to each of Sharpay's legs…

"Come on kids let's give the girls some privacy, come on… Ohh… Sharpay your table is ready… the same of always… enjoy your dinner" Holly took the kids away into the office… letting Gabriella and Sharpay alone in the hall…

"Shall we go upstairs my lady?" Said Sharpay while offering her arm to Gabriella…

Gabriella just nodded and took Sharpay's arm…

They went up to the second floor and Sharpay led her to one of the tables that were prepared for the occasion. Gabriella was amazed just by the fact that Sharpay knew a place like that, it was against all of the standards she thought Sharpay would have… They took sit, in front of their table was a small scenario and a singer was already in there preparing to liven up the evening… In the rest of the place, were four tables more and an empty space in the center that was used as dance floor. Two of the tables were occupied… In one of them were a couple of old people, who seemed to know Sharpay because they salute her when she entered… The other couple of people were in their world unperturbed by the entrance of Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Do you like the place?" Asked Sharpay, meanwhile the music started to play; it was perfect for the moment.

"Yeah I didn't know you knew this kind of place…"

"Well… yeah… I really like it… This is a good place… Sometimes I came here to just relax, they let me sing too so it's like the perfect combination…" Two waitresses started to bring the selected dishes for dinner…

"Hey you did plan everything, don't you?"

"Yeah… I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight…" Sharpay looked right into the eyes of Gabriella... both immerse in the moment…

"Why? Why do you take this much time with me?" Gabriella looked down… "I ain't worth it…"

"You're worth it, believe me…" 'More than you know…' Gabriella felt butterflies with Sharpay's response… still she couldn't dare to look into her eyes… "Besides we came here to enjoy the night, later we'll have time to chat all you want… I hope you like the dishes I chose for tonight…"

"Really? Thanks… Shar… Let's enjoy the night then…"

They started to talk; they covered topics that didn't imply talking about each other's lives respecting school life mainly… Both of them forgot their past conflicts, they were getting to know each other from other point of view. They finished their meals quite content….

Gabriella looked back at Sharpay trying to get a clue about her plans for tonight… She had told Gabriella that dinner was the first point of her list for the night…

"Gabriella would you… would you like to dance with me?" Sharpay was already blushing. It was one of her objectives to invite Gabriella to dance after their dinner but when the time came she was too nervous to ask it. She feared rejection with this simple question because she knew that it could lead to other types of rejections that she didn't want to confront… she knew after all that if everything went bad turning to worst, she could always return to her ice dram queen and deny everything that had happened but she didn't believe that her heart could support that.

"Yes… I accept…"

They stood up. Sharpay took Gabriella's hand in hers and guide her to the dance floor. A new song started to be singed… More than that… Sharpay took the lead; she placed her trembling hands in the right places… Gabriella felt her heart stop at the gentile touch of Sharpay. She just wanted to go with the flow. It felt so right to be in Sharpay's arms… She leaned more into Sharpay leaving the other girl breathless…

_I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you have is wrong_

Sharpay felt tickles in every place her body touched Gabriella's. She could feel Gabriella's breath in her neck making her breath unsteady…

_I heard him promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby, he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind  
To the truth between the lines, oh…_

Gabriella wasn't better than her… She could feel Sharpay's breath into her ear. It was getting her beyond nervous. This new feeling that was emerging again within her was making her crazy… She wanted the feeling to disappear because she felt it was too much for her; but at the same time she didn't want it to disappear… It felt so good, so right, better than anything she knew.

_I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that_

Sharpay started to sing trying to tell Gabriella what she couldn't tell her straight… She just sang part of the song not wanting to give that much of her into it…

_  
Baby, you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end, that__… _

I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that 

_There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye  
_

_I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say __  
I will love you more than that_

They remained like that for a couple of minutes after the song ended, immersed in their embrace. Gabriella was the first to break the silence between them…

"Thanks for all of this Shar…, you really didn't have to do all of these for me…"

"You deserve these and more, girl… besides the night still has something more to offer…"

Sharpay took her hand and guide her back to their table… They made a graceful exit and Sharpay started to drive to their next destination…

The houses stared to disappear one after another until the city was far behind their backs. Trees started to show instead… The night was starting to show its magical side. The trees were scattered enough to let the moonlight cross through them, guiding Sharpay to their destination. Glow-worms were adding their shine to the place… The sounds of the dark were starting also to make their appearance…

Gabriella was getting nervous. It seemed the perfect place for Sharpay to do anything awful to her and no one could be able to stop her… She wished that this was not true and that she was right at trusting Sharpay again…

"Why are you nervous? Aint going to do anything bad to you ok?" Said Sharpay like reading Gabriella's mind.

"Are you sure? You're not going to dump me right here and leave me all alone?" Asked Gabriella looking at the lonely place.

"Why would I do that? What I've done these days is not proof enough to show you that you can trust me?" Sharpay said a little hurt by Gabriella's comment. It was her fault after all the things she had done in the past but she thought that it was all in the past as well… "It's okay, I was too naïve to think that you trust me back…."

"I trust you Shar… even if you don't believe me…" Almost whispering the voice of Gabriella reached Sharpay's ears…

Sharpay decided not to continue with the discussion; after all, they had already arrived to the place she wanted to get…

"We finally arrived"

"Where are we? I don't even know how we got here…"

Sharpay and Gabriella stepped out of the car taking a look at their surroundings…

"Well… I don't really know the exact location but we are far away from the city…"

"Wow really informative…"

"Thanks… jejej anyway you'll probably want to change those" Said Sharpay while pointing to Gabriella's shoes.

"But I didn't bring anything!!!"

"Take it easy! I planned everything… Our things are in the trunk" They went for their things and started to get change.

"Uhm, who would imagine seeing you like that Shar!!?? They certainly do not combine hahaha"

"Ha ha ha very funny… look at yourself!! Besides it's not like somebody is going to see us like this"

"Can I take you a photo then?"

"No!! I have a reputation to guard, remember?" Said Sharpay, while making a smirk to Gabriella…

"Ok ok…"

"Well ready?"

"Yes, my general hehehe"

"Stop laughing!! Could you pick the blanket while I close the trunk please?"

"Yes, Shar"

Gabriella grabbed the blanket, while Sharpay put their stuff inside the trunk and closed it after.

"What now my captain?"

"Captain!! I am losing rank!" Said Sharpay playfully…

"I like you more like this…"Said Gabriella regaining composure and a bit of seriousness, still her eyes were candidly looking at Sharpay…

"I am glad…" Sharpay lowered her head, to hide her already blushed face… Gabriella saw her blush before she could lower her face but she thought that it was her imagination besides the place was a little dark… "Shall… shall we go now? We have to make a short walk before we reach the place I want to show you…"

"Yes sir!!"

Sharpay started to walk and almost immediately Gabriella started to follow her. They remained in silence enjoying the breeze that surrounded them. Gabriella unconsciously interlaced her fingers with Sharpay's. Sharpay smiled when she felt Gabriella's hand upon hers….

"This is the place I wanted to show you…" Said Sharpay quietly watching Gabriella's reaction…

"It's… It is beautiful Shar… how did you know this place? It's amazing!!"

"Glad that you liked it, my grandma and I used to come here a lot before she died…"

"I… I am sorry…"

"I hadn't come here since then… It's nice to be here again…"

They stayed like that looking at the horizon… It was a valley full of flowers despite the season; it was a sea of colors…. After a moment they went over one of the hills with less flowers, put the blanket over and they lay down… Sharpay felt the loss of Gabriella's hand within hers…

"Tell me why? Tell me why the sudden change? Tell me why you are doing this? No excuses, please?"

"Because I care about you… Don't you believe me?"

"But then what happen to the Sharpay that hated me… and that wanted me out of the school? Those kinds of feelings don't go away that easy, you know?"

"They were never there… to begin with…"

"What did you say?" Gabriella asked because Sharpay had lowered her voice until the point that it was hardly for her to listen to what the blonde had to say… Needless to say, Sharpay had looked back to the stars… She couldn't bear to look to those deep brown eyes… because she knew that in the instant she looked at them she would be immersed in them and they would be capable of reading everything from hers…

"I never hated you… I didn't… I don't hate you…"

"Really? Then why you did all the things you did?"

"I…" She remained silent for a minute… She knew that she had to tell Gabriella what passed through her mind in that time but it was too difficult for her, to share, to show the weakness that she tried so hard to occult within herself…

Gabriella, in the other hand, knew that she didn't have to push Sharpay out of limits again… She was staring to like this new Sharpay and she wanted to remain like that… with her in her life…

"You don't have to tell me if you want… I just… I just wanted to know why you are so kind with me… Is like you are different person, like if someone had changed you during the week I didn't see you… I just… I just want to know you more… I want to know the real you…"

Neither of them knew what to do next. They were both in their own worlds, trying to put together all the recent events.

"I want to tell you Gabriella… But it's soo difficult to me to open up, I've never tell these things to anyone not even me brother, and I don't know how to do it… I…" Gabriella placed her index finger over Sharpay's mouth before she could continue with her speech…

"Shh… don't worry Shar… when you are ready to tell me, you'll tell me, don't need to hurry"

The awkwardness of the moment flow over again, and they found themselves getting more comfortable trying to know each other and leaving all the things they said and did back behind. They talked no sense until their eyes closed themselves. Sharpay took Gabriella's hand gently and she guided her back to the car. Sharpay was too focused on the road that she didn't notice when Gabriella drifted to dream land... When they arrived home, Sharpay got down trying not to wake up Gabs… She opened Gabriella's door and stayed there, watching how beautiful Gabriella looked asleep. She seemed to be having a good dream 'cause she had a broad smile. Sharpay felt butterflies all over her body just at the sight of the brunette… She caressed Gabriella's cheek trying to wake her up the softest way possible… She couldn't believe that she had Gabriella this near, her heart was melting with every finger that lay near Gabriella's skin, her fingers traveled down through her cheek. She put back one of Gabriella's locks so she could admire the full length of Gabriella beautifulness…

Gabriella shivered at the contact of Sharpay's fingers through her skin, she tried to keep her breath steady not wanting to let know that she was awake. She knew deep down that it wasn't right to let herself into such attentions, but it felt so right and deep inside she felt butterflies all around. Her heart was beating pretty fast keeping the flame turned on… Little by little she started to open her eyes…

They wanted to remain calm but their hearts wanted more… But Sharpay knew that neither of them was ready, at least not ready for what Sharpay wanted for them. It was the first time Sharpay was in love, it was not a mere crush or an obsession that with the time would be erased. Her feelings ran deeper than that, her feelings came right from her heart… and she wanted to make everything perfect, she wanted to show Gabriella that she was the one for her, that she would do anything for her because she was madly in love for her, she wanted to be her knight and somehow when she looked down in those precious brown eyes of Gabriella, she knew that she could be that someone special for Gabriella, that someone that she could love as she loved her right now.

She took Gabriella's hand within hers and after locking the car they went inside the house. They wanted to say something but the words never came out. They silently watched how the other walked to their dorm, both changed separately and drifted to sleep, reviving each moment in their dreams…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_Author's note_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song hehe... It was More than that of the BSB..._

_So… this was chapter 3, I hope you liked it, it is going to go under edition probably for x mistakes it probably has… but I wanted to update something at least jeje… _

_Review!! Please!! Is important so I know how the story is going if you really liked it and tell me what do you think about the plot if you like where the story is going and everything… in next chapter the only thing that I can tell you without spoiling anything is that it will be mostly about jealousy muuaha_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabriella woke up with the feeling of Sharpay's arms around her, her chin rested almost in Gabriella's chest; her hair caressed gently her left cheek, her breath brushing her neck… She couldn't help but feel this unknown feeling again within her. She was too deep in what she was feeling at the moment, that she didn't saw when Sharpay opened her light golden brown eyes. Sharpay felt soo… It was indescribably good to wake up and have your special one in your arms; even if she was not hers at the moment… But Gabriella didn't care if she was hugged by Sharpay since she was rather enjoying it. They stayed like that, since they hadn't noticed that the other was awake.

Sharpay thought that the moment was almost perfect, it would be perfect if Gabriella was really hers and if it was not only friends hug. But not everything in life can be as you want right? At least she wasn't complaining because it was as perfect as the moment could be. She broke up the moment. She stretched trying not to move too much as a way to hide the increasing blush that was overcoming her. The pajamas slipped up showing her bare stomach…

"mmm… good morning Shar… nice!!" Said Gabriella while touching Sharpay's abs… She felt how Sharpay tensed up with the contact. She didn't know what had made her to say or do that but Sharpay's skin against her hand felt so… soo… delicious not to say other word. She made her hand travel around Shar's belly up, almost touching Shar's top, and down, almost touching Shar's pants… She was pleased somehow when she heard a small moan from Sharpay. It made her heart jump all over again. Her instinct took control over her and she was no longer thinking about what she was doing. She took Sharpay's wrists within her hands and pulled them over the pillows on top of the bed. After that she pulled herself up over Sharpay and sat on Sharpay's hips…

Sharpay grasped for air. Her heart was going thousand miles per hour. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt Gabriella's body almost over hers; she felt her nipples hardening at Gabriella's touch. Gabriella leaned more over Sharpay, her eyes locked on Sharpay's delicious cherry lips… She wanted too bad to know if they tasted as she thought they would taste. Sharpay was more self aware than before because when she saw Gabriella's eyes she could only decipher the lust in them. She didn't see the love behind her eyes, behind the lust…

She took all the courage she had to stop Gabriella. She really didn't want to stop her but she had read her wrong. She was soo going to regret her actions… Gabriella's lips were almost over hers…

"What you've done to Gabriella? Where is she? Cause I know she wouldn't be playing like this with me…" Her voice sound husky and full of hidden nerviness.

"Don't know… I better go look for her…" Gabriella took her things and went straight to the bathroom. She closed the door with lock and took a shower leaving a speechless Sharpay.

Once in the shower, tears started to fall over her checks… She started to sob uncontrollably…

'It was a game… I don't even know why she agreed to go on a date with me… maybe she thought that it was just like friends… and I thought of it too but not after we danced… I… argg… that's what I get for getting my hopes up… I don't even know why I bother… she's ice queen after all… but I swear I saw more in her eyes than mere friendship I thought that maybe… maybe we could be more… I am so blind… Of course she doesn't want more… we're both girls… It's wrong… It's wrong even if it feels so right…'

After that she sat in the floor of the shower. She stayed like that a couple of minutes letting the water wash away her fears. She stood up, determination in her look. She started to wash over.

'I know what I saw, and I am so going to prove her that it is not a game… that what I feel can't be wrong… cause I know she feels it too…"

Meanwhile Sharpay was fighting with herself. She couldn't really believe what was happening… Not even in her dreams Gabriella would do something like that. In her dreams Gabriella was sweeter and gentile and well, like the usual Gabriella. She also took her things and fled to her brother's room.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"What happened now? You can't run from whatever Gabriella does…"

"I just… I don't know what to do, as simple as that"

"Well first take a bath, let the water calm you down and then you'll see that everything goes right... ok?"

"Yeah… can I use your bath? Cause Gabriella is using mine…"

"Yeah don't worry sis…"

She entered the bathroom calmer than before. Ryan had always that effect in his sister; he could always take her down. She made up her mind and after a quick bath she sailed directly to the orphanage since Gabriella wasn't ready…She didn't want to see Gabriella just yet. She wanted to be free of her presence and made up her mind. Too many things were happening and she wasn't even aware of what was really happening.

She wanted to be at list in the day rehearsal, she had already missed too many of them. She, with other people, was going to do a play for the orphanage kids about Jesus birth. She was playing the devil. When she arrived there was almost no one, so she decided to make a walk through the school to see how the kids were doing.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Meanwhile in Evan's house.

Gabriella was desperate trying to find Sharpay; she wanted to speak with her. She wanted… there were too many things she wanted to do at the moment…

She went to Ryan's room to see if he knew where Sharpay was. After a moment talking, Ryan took Gabriella to where Sharpay was.

"Are you sure you can find her from here? I really don't mind to show you the place…"

"Yeah don't worry… thanks for bringing me here Ry"

"You're welcome… see ya later girl…"

She started to look for Sharpay. She was the only thing in Gabriella's mind. She located the room where Sharpay was supposedly to be rehearsing; when she opened the door she wished she never had opened that door… She saw Sharpay giving a kiss to a brunette girl. She couldn't move, she felt so angry… She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, she couldn't even think properly. But she was not seeing the whole image; she was just seeing the kiss, nor the scenery, nor the wardrobe. Jealousy was taking all over again but she didn't know why it was surging. She imagined been the one kiss by Sharpay, the one been embraced so strongly to leave her without breath… But once again she shuted those feelings aside and the fury won over.

Sharpay was not giving a real kiss, it was part of the play they were doing. But Gabriella didn't know that. Sharpay broke the kiss and instinct told her to look back at the door… She made contact with the angry eyes of Gabriella and immediately she knew that something was extremely, extremely wrong.

Gabriella slammed the door as hard as she could. Sharpay went directly to her, she didn't know what to expect. It was one of those _rare_ occasions where two persons were scared of their true feelings.

Gabriella started running when she heard Sharpay walking right behind her. But she was not fast enough to beat the Drama Queen.

"Gabriella, wait!! Why are you running?"

"Don't talk to me Sharpay… just don't… I… I should better leave… I thought we could hang out a bit but since you're occupied then… I better go home…" Tears started slowly to go down her cheeks.

"Why do you say so? We can still hang out… I don't want you to be alone…" Sharpay looked down. She couldn't look straightly to Gabriella's eyes; it was too much for her.

"Yeah? You don't want me to be alone?? I don't think that brunette over there can say the same thing… you were just waiting for anything to run to her arms… argg why do I even bother you don't care about me…"

"You're jealous??"

"You know what I am going…" Gabriella said trying to evade the topic since she wasn't really aware of what she was feeling.

"Yeah you better go… You're not my girlfriend to tell me who I should kiss or not… In the end we're not even friends so why should I care what you do with your life…" Sharpay wanted to take back those words but it was too late. She expected Gabriella to keep shouting but instead the brunette just slowed down…

"You're right… I am not you're girlfriend… we're not even friends… it was really a game… all of this was really a game…" That were the last words she heard from Gabriella.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sharpay went back to the rehearsal. But after several tries it was obvious that she had her mind in other place. The priest that was also the director decided to take some time out.

"Sharpay, do you want to accompany me? I am going for some things I left at my office…"

"Yes father I'll go with you…"

They had a long trip to fulfill since the priest was taking the longest one to get to their destination. He knew that there was something bothering the girl and it was far beyond the kiss that she had shared with her co-protagonist. He was against that kiss, he wanted to erase it from the play but the girls had disagreed; and therefore he had nothing else to say. He was more open minded than other priests he knew, but still the idea of two girls or boys together didn't get the better of him. And when he saw the way Sharpay looked at Gabriella, something clicked in his mind.

"Now, now, tell me what is bothering you child… this morning you were happier than other days, and now you can't even concentrate in the play, you know that you can tell me everything…"

Sharpay kept silent. She didn't want to tell the father what was going through her mind. She knew that she would be judged and she had enough of it at school. That was one of the reasons she went to that place, where no one expected her to be the drama queen just one girl more.

"I… I like this someone and this someone is jealous because of the play, but arggg she doesn't know that it is just a play and I didn't expect her to be jealous, you know? Because she isn't supposed to like me and she just broke with her boyfriend and I don't know what to doooo!!" She started crying and put her hands in her face trying to hide her tears.

"First of all don't cry, you're too beautiful to let those tears to get your face dirty. Second, you're not really getting it, do you? She's jealous meaning she likes you more than you think. Third, you should speak to her, go for her, and tell her how you feel…" It was difficult for him to give such advice. He was supposed to forbid that kind of love but it seemed as pure as anyone's love. He embraced Sharpay trying to soothe her. He appreciated that she was open with him since he had saw how she shut everyone else out. Sharpay calmed down and the words of Ryan and now, of the priest started to flow through her mind.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

That night neither of them could sleep.

Sharpay didn't tell Ryan what had happened after all she didn't want him to tell her how bad she screwed up. The events were repeating once and twice, never leaving her mind. She cried until no more tears went out and finally, she got some sleep. It was not as restful as she would want since awful nightmares were invading her dreams. Images of Gabriella leaving, Troy kissing Gabriella, even one of Ryan laughing at her and getting Gabriella.

In the other part of the city, Gabriella was trying not to think. She wanted to erase her feelings and just get on with her life. She wanted so desperately to hate Sharpay but she couldn't she was so undeniably in love with her.

'Sharpay… last night… today… I don't know what to say or what to do… It was one of the best nights I ever had but I wish we could have sealed it with a kiss… Why now? Why now I am feeling this? I wish I didn't because it hurts… It hurts because you don't feel the same way I feel… and I think I am falling for her… She's so cute… when she is talking and she does funny faces when she doesn't like something… or her smile when she's glad with something… but she's a girl and so I am… and I can't be falling for her… but then what is this feeling deep inside me that jumps of joy every time she's near me… or the bunch of butterflies I feel in my tummy when she touches me… I feel so light like the wind… I… I feel so confused… I never felt like that with Troy… it runs so deep inside me that I could explode just when she looks at me… with that look soo full of emotions… emotions I want to share… I want her to be able to trust me but I want more… I want more than friends but I… what if she doesn't feel the same about me? I won't resist her rejection… If she rejects me I'll die… because even if we've been together so few days… I… just wouldn't support it… she means more than I thought she would be… she is my love… and I have to fight for her… cause I won't let that girl to have her… I don't know if it was because of the play or it is really something else but I have to try… at least before we return to classes because once we go back I won't be able to do it…'

"uhm… At least she doesn't feel weird about kissing girls…" With the positive feelings she went back to sleep, dreaming of a place where she could be with Sharpay and have a happily ever after.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_Author's note_

_I know it is shorter than the others but it has a reason to be… The next one will be a little more Mexican… just so you know… well… not really I'll just use some of our traditions so to speak… in fact the play Sharpay is going to present is one of our Christmas traditions that are called Pastorelas. They are plays that represent the birth of Jesus and the fight between good and evil and how it influences people, in this case pastors in their way to the place where Jesus was born. As the representative of good there's an angel and as representative of evil the devil himself or herself in this case, but in the next chapters it would be more information about Sharpay character and if you want to know more information about this tradition just ask. :-) _

_I hope you liked it… Tell me any error, what you've liked, what not and everything you want to tell me!! __Thanks to those who have been following my stories… R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was already Friday and neither Sharpay nor Gabriella had made a move. Ryan was not the only person to notice the sudden change in the moods of them. Everybody around them was speechless. Both Gabriella and Sharpay were the same. They looked like ghosts; the only thing missing was to put a sheet over them…

Gabriella was almost all the time inside her house. She only went outside when required. Well… Mostly when she was really hungry, if not she stayed home not moving from her bed, all curled up. She didn't want to be the first to give in, but she wanted so desperately to see Sharpay. She would be happy with at least talk to her, listen to the sweat tone of her voice…

Sharpay, in the other hand, was… lost. It was the only word that suited her at the moment. The last two days were exactly the same. She woke up, ate cereal, go to the orphanage, rehearse, go home, eat and sleep like dead. Ryan talked to her, the father talked to her but no one could make her reason. She was too afraid of her feelings and more because she didn't want to lose Gabriella. She had been always alone, well, she had Ryan. She was supposed to be the ice drama queen. No feelings involved. But with Gabriella all things were different. Since she came to East High, everything started to change. Not only people mingled with each other, but also her feelings started to be more disturbing so to speak. She had never liked someone like that and now because a stupid kiss of a stupid play everything was going down. She liked that Gabriella was jealous but if only she could talk to her… explain what really happened… That's when the idea hit her. She knew exactly what to do but before she had to go and do some arrangements for the night…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Gabriella was starting to get worried… Her line of thoughts was getting far and far beyond reality…

'What if she doesn't like me? What if she stops talking to me? Maybe she had a fight with that girl and she was just using me…but what about Troy… the last semesters she was all over Troy wasn't she? Ayy… what to do what to do… I should talk to her… but but… ahh… I should go out… I am getting hungry… maybe I'll find her like the other day… and she'll hug me…. And she'll tell me that she missed me… yeah… sounds like a plan…'

Before she could get out of her house, the phone started to rang.

"Hi… Dad?"

_"Yeah it's me honey… It's good to hear you, I've been trying to communicate with you all week and I always listened to the same old English man from the tape!!"_

"I've been… busy…"Gabriella tried to maintain composure; she didn't want her father to know that she had been crying to sleep the last few days…

_"So are you ready for this family Christmas? I know that you're mom is gone for work but who knows? Maybe she surprises us and is back for Christmas Eve!"_

"Uhm… yes… maybe…"

_"Well girl… gotta go… but I'll see ya tomorrow Ashley, the kids and I will be arriving more o less at twelve so… be there girl see ya later love ya!"_

"Love you too…" Gabriella hung the phone and walked down the street to a restaurant nearby. She didn't want to think… She wanted to erase everything. It was almost Christmas! And she was supposed to be happy because her father was coming… she liked her half brothers. She even liked the wife… And she was a little special… She kept nagging in everyone's lives specially hers…

The afternoon passed uneventful… She couldn't come with an outcome of whatever to go and find Sharpay but at least she was more relieved… She went to sleep as soon as she felt her eyes shutting down.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

In other part of the city…

Sharpay was getting ready. She hadn't told anybody about what was she planning for tonight. She thought that if what was planned went wrong she could still deny everything even if it hurt like hell.

She went to the meeting place and after ten minutes twelve men arrived to the place dress up for the occasion. They were wearing the traditional Mexican charro suit.

"We're ready Sharpay but we talked… and we agreed that we're not doing this if you don't match us…"

"Ahhh nooo!! I am not going to wear it!!" Sharpay said looking at another charro suit but for girls. The suit was beautiful, all black with a white hat. It had decorations made of silver thread.

"Ohh yes you will or you'll need to find others to do this for you… Besides we chose the only best for you, it's beautiful! Come on!"

"Ok… I'll wear it… but we have to leave as soon as I change ok?"

"Yes we have everything ready…"

Sharpay changed quickly and got into a black van that was waiting to take them to Gabriella's house.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It was almost ten when they arrived to Gabriella's home.

"So… why are we whispering?? Miss Evans??"

"Because I don't want her to hear us! This is supposed to be a surprise and if she hears us away surprise!"

"Ok… ok… everything is ready… we're ready and all… the ladder is also ready… and don't worry you'll be able to climb up is not that difficult…"

"uhm… If you say so… ok… then start… omg… what I am doing… who gave me this idea!!"

"Ok guys one two… one two three four!" Said the leader…

The accords of a song started to be played. The Mariachi was one of the best in the city and they were playing their best that night. They started with "Serenata Huasteca". Their repertory was prepare with anticipation, they had translated some of the songs they knew to Sharpay so she could understand them better and then choose those that were going to be played.

_Canto al pie de tu ventana_

_pa que sepas que te quiero_

_Tu a mi no me quieres nada_

_pero yo por ti me muero_

Gabriella woke up at the first accords of the song. She had never ever had a serenade. She didn't know what to do. It was one of those things that sometimes she saw in foreign movies of the late forties, beginnings of the fifties. It was one of the obsessions her father had. One of the summers she spent with him, almost every day they saw a movie from other country. He said that it was for her to have open horizons…

_Dicen que ando muy errado_

_que despierte de mis sueños_

_pero se han equivocado_

_porque yo he de ser tu dueño_

_que voy a hacer_

_si deveras te quiero_

_ya te adoré_

_y olvidarte no puedo_

_Dicen que pa' conseguirte_

_necesito una fortuna_

_Que debo bajar del cielo_

_las estrellas y la luna_

_Yo no bajaré la luna,_

_ni la estrellas tampoco_

_Y aunque no tengo fortuna_

_me querrá__s poquito a poco_

As the song continued, Gabriella started to recognize the song. She didn't know what really meant other than a love song. She started to feel her heart pumping faster and faster… She wanted to go to her balcony but she was afraid of who was going to be there… She thought that maybe Troy was back from Europe and was there. But secretly deep inside of her she wanted Sharpay to be the one outside.

_Que voy a hacer_

_si deveras te quiero_

_Ya te adoré_

_Y olvidarte no puedo_

_Yo sé que hay muchas mujeres_

_Y que sobra quien me quiera_

_pero ninguna me importa_

_solo pienso en ti morena_

_Mi corazón te ha escogido_

_y llorar no quiero verlo_

_ya el pobre mucho a sufrido_

_Ahora tienes que quererlo_

_Que voy a hacer,_

_si deveras te quiero_

_Ya te adore_

_Y olvidarte no puedo_

By the end of the song, Gabriella was already dressed up. She slowly opened her door and peeked outside. She only saw the Mariachi playing making her disappointed. She couldn't see Sharpay because Shar was climbing the ladder for the next song… She wanted personally to sing it to Gabriella. When the group had explained some of the song, she decided that even if she couldn't get perfect pronunciation.

Gabriella walked closer to the balcony; she could see everything from there. Sharpay reached out the last few steps of the ladder but she was too concentrated in climbing up that she didn't feel Gabriella coming closer. When she got up, Gabriella and her bumped in each other.

"Uhmmm Hi" Gabriella felt her cheeks burn. She wanted to see Sharpay but she had never expected to have a serenade from the blonde girl.

"Hi… I… wanted to talk to you about last day… I am sorry that I went there without telling you… It was all Ryan's idea… and sorry I interrupted you with your girl… I…" Sharpay put her index finger in Gabriella's lips so she would stop babbling.

"Sometimes you talk too much… girl…" Sharpay gave a sign and they started a new song. After the music started to being played, Sharpay started to sing. Gabriella was mesmerized with the voice of Sharpay. She had never listened to Sharpay like this. Their closeness… the tender voice of Sharpay… even if she couldn't really know what she was singing…

¡Qué bonitos ojos tienes

debajo de esas dos cejas,

debajo de esas dos cejas,

qué bonitos ojos tienes!

Ellos me quieren mirar,

pero si tú no los dejas,

pero si tú no los dejas,

ni siquiera parpadear.

Malagueña salerosa,

besar tus labios quisiera,

besar tus labios quisiera,

Malagueña salerosa.

Y decirte, niña hermosa,

eres linda y hechicera,

eres linda y hechicera,

como el candor de una rosa.

Si por pobre me desprecias,

yo te concedo razón,

yo te concedo razón

si por pobre me desprecias.

Yo no te ofrezco riquezas

te ofrezco mi corazón,

te ofrezco mi corazón

a cambio de mi pobreza.

The music started to fade. Neither of them was in real world. They were flying into their own world. Gabriella was immersed in Sharpay's brown eyes... she wanted to say something but she couldn't utter a single sound.

"Can I come in? Is not that comfortable to stand up in a ladder far more than five minutes you know?"

"Yeah, yeah let me help you…" Gabriella helped Sharpay. She couldn't help to feel the blond to near her… her heat, her breath, her eyes… It was too much for her, too many emotions bottled inside of her just wanting to be released.

When Sharpay was finally in the balcony, she made a sign to the guys and they stop playing and took her way out leaving the girls in a comfortable silence. Gabriella was the first to break the silence.

"You look beautiful…"

"Do you think so? 'cause this is not really my style…" She kept babbling about how the guys made her wear that suit and things like that. She wasn't really aware of what Gabriella had said.

They went inside Gabriella's room. Both changed to pajamas since it was almost midnight. Sharpay was the first to lie down and was immediately followed by Gabriella. Gabriella took the initiative and she put her left arm around Sharpay's waist.

"We… we should talk…" Gabriella said while turning around Sharpay so they would be face to face.

"I… am sorry about the other day… we were practicing for a play we're going to present Christmas Eve and the play has a kiss between the angel and the devil that it's me… I should have told you… I…"

"I should be the one apologizing… I was the one who started the yelling after all… I don't want to be like that with you… I want us to be better…"

Both were taking their relationship to other level not really seeing what they were doing. It was past friends but not like friends with benefits… It was sweeter because they were forging a love stronger and deeper than anything else they had either known. But… if they would be aware of what they were doing it would be better and less painful for them, since they were aching for each other.

They continued talking trying to search for any hint that led them to the other's feelings. Sharpay was about to kiss her when Gabriella yawned… She decided to wait… There were too many things they wanted to know about each other but it was neither the time, nor the place to do that… Finally, they slept embraced in each other's arms… Seeking for the warmth of the other…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"I told you we came here too early… but will you listen to me?? Nooo… Glad that Caroline gave us a spare key…"

"I am sorry honey… Don't be mad…" Said a tall handsome man around his forties to a blonde woman also around her forties.

"Now… if you guys can be silent… your sis is maybe still asleep and I don't want you to awake her with your tedious noises…"

"Yes mom…" Two boys, one around 12 and the other around 8, said to her mom while they were getting out of their car, a blue minivan. They were dress alike, one in red attire and the other a blue one.

"What about a kiss??" The man pleaded to her wife…

"mmm… ok not sure you deserve it but…" They kissed in the entrance of Gabriella's house.

After that they entered silently to the house. The kids and the man stayed in the living room waiting for her mom since she was going to see if Gabriella was already awake…

She went to the upper floor, into Gabriella's room. Since she didn't listen to any sound, she opened the door trying not to make sound. She peeked and she smiled with the scene in front of her eyes…

Gabriella was smuggled over Sharpay, and the blonde girl had her arm with a tight grip around her. They looked soo lovely…

She went down and told the boys to go out to play since they were getting restless just for being sat. She started to make breakfast for all of them.

"Why are you doing waffles for six??"

"Honey… I'll have to tell you something… but promise me that you won't shout or tell Gabriella ok??"

"What is it? love?? You're making me nervous… Did you find her naked with that Bolton boy?? I am soo going to kill him!!"

She stopped doing breakfast and looked right into the eyes of her husband. She took his hands in hers reassuring him. 

"Not exactly… You see… I think that she's no more into him… and she was not naked and he is not here…"

"Then?? What was it??" He had preoccupation written all over his face…

"What do you think if a girl had a girlfriend?"

"It's good for girls to have friends…"

"No that kind of girlfriends…"

"You mean like muack muack… hugs kisses kinda girlfriend??"

She reminded silent, giving him time to figure out what was she trying to say. She didn't want to just throw the bomb without warning. He kept his mouth open trying not to think what he was thinking… She turned around so she wasn't really facing him and continued doing breakfast.

"Do… do… do… you think… Gabriella has a… a… a… a you know… ehm… girlfriend?"

"Maybe… but please don't say anything and don't really don't insinuate anything to the girl… they are maybe friends and I am already taking her to other steps… and sometimes you can be soo annoying… " She only heard a thud before turning around. He had passed out...

"Michael… Michael… MICHAEL!!!!"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

'What was that?? It's too early too early to be awake and I can feel Gabriella in my arms… Ohh my God… Gabriella IS in my arms!!! This feels soo good I wish I could wake up every morning like this… But what if she wakes up and sees me all around her?? I should pull put my arms…' She tried to move but Gabriella closed any possibility for her to move away.

"mmm… don't move… Shar" Said Gabriella smuggling more into her friend. 'Did I say that aloud?? Ohh… whatever… but this is just too cozy'

In the distance it could be heard the shouting voice of Alyssa.

"What was that?" Trying to change the theme… She was so nervous. Having Gabriella in her arms was wonderful don't get me wrong. But… she was worried that it would end sooner than she wished.

"Wha?… I didn't hear anything…"

The sounds could be heard again in the distance.

"Ohh no… I forgot!!"

"What? What did you forget?"

"uhm… that my dad was going to come today…"

"Your… your father??" A cold shiver crossed around Sharpay's body…

"Yeah… are you nervous?" Gabriella looked up to Sharpay's face…. Their noses were almost touching… their breaths were unsteady… their mouths slightly opened… their eyes half closed…. They were about to kiss when they heard a knock in the door. They pulled apart as soon as the door was opened, but still they were caught…

"Ella has a girlfriend!! Ella has a girlfriend!! Hahaha!!"After receiving Gabriella's death glare, Max, his youngest brother slowed down and told them that breakfast was ready and that they could come down in pajamas…

Sharpay and Gabriella were still blushing badly but they didn't have the courage to say something so they got a gown and went down.

"Good morning girls!! Or should I say good afternoon? Just kidding just kidding…"

"Gabriella, are you not going to present us to your friend?" Gabriella's dad said a little too anxious. He wanted to know how his daughter was going to present her.

"Uhm… yes he's my father Michael Clapp, his wife Alyssa, my half-brothers Max and Alex over there… this is Sharpay Evans…"

"Nice to meet you Sharpay…"

"You're THE Michael Clapp and THE Alyssa Hoffman???" They both nodded. "I can't believe I got to met you!!! This is just incredible!!! My brother is just soo going to die!!"

"You know them??" Asked Gabriella. Her voice sounded rather surprise. She didn't think her father or his wife, were that well known…

"Yeah… I mean yes!! You were the ones that inspired me to become a theater performer…"

"Really?? I am… well we are really flattered…"

Gabriella was still looking a little bit shocked with the news. She knew that Sharpay was in love with theater but her father being the reason for it was too much to take…

"When I was little, my family and I went to New York City to the Imperial Theater… and I saw you on scene… It's the best Romeo and Juliet I've ever seen… you guys were simply fantastic!! Talking about plays… I was hoping you could go to play we're going to present Christmas Eve at 2:00 o'clock… next week… it's not a big play… but… uhm… Gabriella is going to be in the play too… and then maybe you could go to my house for dinner…"

"Argg… That's what you came no?? I was fucking wrong when I thought you've changed!!! That you really cared about me…" Gabriella slapped with full force Sharpay's right cheek and after that she went running to her room.

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Sharpay ran to Gabriella's room… She was getting really desperate.

"Gabriella… please let me in… we need to talk… please Gabriella… I won't leave until we talk…"

"You can wait until forever 'cause I won't give a damn about what you have to say…"

"Gabriella please… let me in…" Sharpay sat in the floor and leaned her back against the door… She started to cry unable to hold more emotions in her wounded heart…

When Gabriella started to hear Sharpay's sobs she leaned too to the door. But she couldn't talk, she was more than angry with her because she had trusted her and also because she was falling soo hard for her…

"I… I just wanted to… make you part of the other part of my life… I wanted to tell you last night… It was supposed to be a surprise… but then I got too excited when I met your dad… I don't want to lose you… I… It's okay if you don't want to be in the play… but please don't get angry with me… please…. I can't resist you being mad at me… I can't… I just want you to be in my life…"

They stayed like that a couple of minutes but seeing that she wasn't going to get a response from Gabriella, Sharpay was preparing to leave.

"I… I guess… you won't talk to me… I better go… sooo… I'll see ya at school since I don't think you'll want to see me any more… uhm… well uhm… bye… Gabriella…"

She started to walk away but she was stopped when she heard Gabriella shouting her name…

"What's up…?" Sharpay tried to whip her tears away. She didn't want Gabriella to see her like that…

Gabriella walked to Sharpay and with her own hands whipped Sharpay's tears away. She cupped Sharpay's cheeks with her hands…

"I… I also want to be part of your life…" She was about to kiss Sharpay but in the end she decided for just a hug.

"Soo… I am going to be part of a play??" Asked Gabriella whispering in Sharpay's ear…

"Well… if you want to…"

"Did I really leave this mark?" Gabriella asked cupping Sharpay's cheek.

"Yes… you hit me too hard…"

"I am soo sorry Shar… I don't want to fight with you again…"

"Me neither…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Sharpay there's no way I am going to learn all of this for Christmas Eve!!" Gabriella said almost throwing away the script.

"Ohh… come on… we have rehearsed almost the complete play and you know it all, we just missed to practice act 4 that is the end and the shortest one..."

Both Gabriella and Sharpay were avoiding ACT 4. It was THE ACT…

"Tell me again why I am doing this?"

"Because the girl that was doing the angel part sprained her ankle… and she can't move… and because you love me that much that you would do anything for me, right?" Sharpay said trying to hide her emotions the best she could. She wanted to see Gabriella's reaction when she said the love thing… After their fight in Gabriella's house their bond was growing stronger and stronger.

"Yeah…" Gabriella took her time to response and she lowered her head down to hide her reddening cheeks. "Soo… we should practice act four, don't you think Shar?"

"Yes…"

"So… you're supposed to be standing here… and me here… and…"

"Don't worry Shar I know what I am doing…"

"So… you're surely going to brag all around the world… I am going to be laughing stock in the whole underworld!!"

"Uhm… I told you I was going to win… They are good people and no trick of yours could get to them"

"Yeah yeah… you always have to have the last word in anything… besides if it wasn't because I was distracted… I would have won! I am the devil after all!!" Said Sharpay with a half grin across her face. Gabriella was looking to the group of pastors in the other side of the room…

"Look how beautiful the kid looks…"

"Ahh noo… you're not going to change the subject _angel, _it was mainly your fault that I lost"

"My FAULT!! You shouldn't have messed with me in the beginning…"

"Maybe… but I am glad that I met you…"

"Flatter won't get you so far…"

"And if I tell you that you're the most beautiful girl that I've ever met? And if I tell you that I've never ever felt like this before… would you believe me?"

Gabriella turned around, her eyes locked in Sharpay's…

'This is only a play… no way she would say that to me… it's a play, it's a play… and we are going to kiss!!! I… I should focus on the script…'

"I don't know Miss Devil…"

"I'll change for you… I want to change just for you…"

"Really? Then we can start with the changes…"

Sharpay came closer to Gabriella. She looked nervous but Gabriella thought it was because of the play…

"Then… can I kiss you?"

The brunette only nodded unable to follow the scrip to the letter…

Sharpay pulled Gabriella closer… She cupped Gabriella's cheek with her left hand… Everything else started to fade… For Gabriella, only Sharpay existed. For Sharpay, only Gabriella existed. She could feel the soft skin of Gabriella against her hand… She moved her thumb across her face as she started to lean. Gabriella slowly closed her brown deep eyes… Their noses touched each other lightly. And finally their lips found each other. It was a mere brush.

Both felt in heaven but they were returned to earth as soon as they hear that everyone was up clapping!! The play had been a complete success…

The rest of the cast started to appear. They held hands and bowed…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Girls! Congratulations!! It was perfect!! It's good to be audience once in a while…"

"Glad you liked it dad…" Gabriella gave his dad a big hug while Sharpay was talking to Alyssa… She couldn't take her eyes form Sharpay… Both girls were still thinking about the brief kiss they shared. They hearts were still pounding faster than normal even though they were calmer than before.

"Gabriella we should get going, we have to get ready for tonight's party…" Said Michael, while grabbing his wife by the waist… "So, Sharpay we'll see you tonight at seven ok?"

"Yes… see ya tonight…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_Author's note_

_Sooo… here is chapter 5!! Imagine all of this happened before Christmas… XD I hope you liked it and well review please… tell me if you liked it… _

_The first to links are for the images of the charro suits… and the last ones are for the songs that were used in this chapter (Disclaimer: Neither Serenata Huasteca nor Malagueña are mine.) Just so you get an idea of what they sound like… The first link is for Serenata Huasteca and the second for La Malagueña…_

http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/2669/10ua7.jpg

to AngelaChristine, Love Butterfly, tears-of-pain for their reviews…

And for Samantha… Pastorelas do exist… the word pastorera doesn't exist… you can check it whatever you want… Real Academia Española says that the word doesn't exist… for further information about the PASTORELAS, the next link has a better explanation about them…

am not angry but I know my traditions….

Thanks again for reading and I hope you liked the chapter… a translation of the last song will be in the next chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note:_

_I know that I had updated this chapter a while ago but I just found out that I had left out a small part of the story… sorry I have a mess in the notebook I write, it just changed a little but anyway here it is… I think is better with the little part I added… You'll judge it either way…_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Chapter 6

"Wow Gabs you look fabulous tonight!!"

"Thanks Shar, you don't look bad yourself…"

They had changed from their angel and devil costumes to a pair of formal beautiful dresses.

It was a special night since both families were going to be together for the first time. Ryan had brought his girlfriend home, hence the half happiness of his dad. But in the other hand, he and his wife were a little, just a little bit worried since Sharpay had brought Gabriella instead of a boyfriend or at least a male friend. They didn't go to the play but at this time they already knew how it was and what the end was. However, the dinner went uneventful.

After they finished diner, their parents started talking about almost everything. Ryan made an excuse, and left with his girlfriend. Sharpay was getting angry because she couldn't talk alone with her love, so she took Gabriella's hand, made a quick excuse and left to their terrace. Once there, they took sit in one of the benches.

"Sorry to pull you out like that…"

"Don't worry; you weren't the only one getting bored…"

They stayed like that looking at the shining stars and the full moon. Gabriella leaned over until her head was resting in Sharpay's shoulder.

"What did the song mean?"

'It's now or never… I just hope I don't throw everything away… please don't reject me Gabriella… please don't…'

Sharpay moved a little so her eyes could meet Gabriella's.

"It meant… That pretty eyes that you have, beneath those two eyebrows… beneath those two eyebrows, beautiful eyes you have… They want to look at me but if you don't let them, but if you don't let them not even blink… I wish I could kiss your lips…" _(AN: It's a lame translation but it's that kind of songs that can't be translated… :'( )_

"You want to kiss my lips?" Gabriella asked almost shyly. They had kissed in the play… but one thing was acting and the other was real life… Gabriella waited for Sharpay answer; she was thinking that maybe the blonde would say no.

"Yes…"

Gabriella closed slowly the gap between her and Sharpay and finally their lips met in their dreamed kiss. A rush of electricity ran through their bodies. Everywhere their bodies touched was on fire and finally their bottled emotions found released… The time seemed to stop for both girls only caring about the strong feeling growing inside of their bodies…

The kiss was tender and soft, just a caress between their lips. Sharpay's arms pulled Gabriella closer and then, they rested in her waist while her hands started to draw little circles in Gabriella's back. Gabriella's arms rested in Sharpay's shoulders while her hands roamed in Sharpay's golden hair. The kiss left them breathless, but they were still in seventh heaven… After the kiss ended they fell under an embrace.

"Shar I know it's too soon but… I think I am falling in love with you…" Her voice only a whisper capable of reaching Shar's ears…

"… Gaby… I loved you since I met you…"

"Then why? Why did you treat me with hate all the time? Please tell me…" Gabriella pulled out slightly trying to decipher if Sharpay's feelings were true.

"When you came to East High, I didn't know what I was feeling…. I was supposed to like Troy… besides I didn't really do something to separate you… you were happy with him… It was Taylor and Chad who tried to pull you apart…. I just changed the day and hour of the auditions…"

"Well yeah you're right about that, but what about summer?"

"I… I admit it… I was jealous…" Sharpay looked down unable to hold Gabriella's sight.

"The ice drama queen was jealous??" Gabriella started teasing Sharpay but it didn't last since Sharpay continued with her explanation…

"Yes… I was jealous…. I thought that if I invited you to work to Lava Springs it would be too obvious… after all we weren't even friends… so I decided to invite Troy instead, well… not exactly me, but you catch me right?" Gabriella nodded. "Then he would do the impossible so you could come with him too… So… everything was perfect you were going to work there too and I was going to distract Troy away from you somehow… but I wasn't expecting everyone else to come… and then my dad also came back from his business trip and he expected me to be with Troy and then the thing with the scholarship… and then Ryan started to get closer to you and he was getting what I wanted… just to be close to you… and everything went out of control and it exploded… and I was left out like always…" At this point, Sharpay was almost crying. Gabriella's presence was the only thing preventing the tears to come in downfall. Gabriella hugged Sharpay not letting her go. "And you probably hate me right now because all the bad things I've done to you… and you'll leave me and I'll be alone like always but I won't even be close to you not even in school…" By now Sharpay was incapable of stopping the tears, so they started to flow out like rain. She tried to pull out and run but Gabriella embraced her tightly.

"I don't hate you… but you have to control your jealousy actions… understand me? Cause if I am going to be your girlfriend I don't want you to be like that every time someone gets near me…"

"You… you want… to be my girlfriend?" Sharpay asked still sobbing but calmer than before.

"You didn't listen to what I said, do you?"

"Yeah I did, but this is just too unbelievable… I never imagined that you… that you could even consider it…"

"Well… if you ask… formally… I could considerate it…" Gabriella said trying to hide the upcoming blush.

Sharpay pulled out of Gabriella's grip and kneeled in front of her…

"Gabriella Montez… would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes…" Gabriella kneeled too and sealed their new relationship with a kiss full of meaning. They kept it sweet and slow, both wanting to savor every moment so they could have it engraved in their memories forever.

The music started to flow and soon the accords of a ballad reached the girl's moment.

"Would you like to dance Gabriella?"

"Yes… girlfriend of mine…"

They were dancing all together when they heard the call form Gabriella's parents.

"You own me a dance Gaby…" Sharpay said whispering in Gabriella's ear while they made their way into the house.

The rest of the night went better than expected. Sharpay was being caring and sweet and joyful. Gabriella was really enjoying the night; she had never expected Sharpay to be like that. Both parents noticed the changes in the behavior of their daughters but none of them made any comment on the subject.

Gabriella danced with his half-brothers and even if she wanted so badly to dance with Sharpay she didn't want to make public their relationship yet. She didn't know how their parents would react so she just resigned to kept glancing at Sharpay once in a while trying not to look that obvious…

"Can I have this dance young lady?"

"Of course dad…"

They started to dance and now Sharpay was the one looking at Gabriella graceful moves.

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me Gaby?"

"Err no dad…" 'I like more when Shar says my name… What if my dad knows something…? I can't deal with it right now…!'

Michael wanted to add something but he wasn't sure of what to say or do. Besides it wasn't the place to have a_ serious_ discussion with his daughter…

The night passed out. It was time for Gabriella and her family to go so they were preparing to leave. She wanted to stay with Sharpay but her dad was making angry faces so she decided to leave with them.

"So… I'll see you later… right?"

"Yeah… we could go to the movies… and have dinner together… don't know…" Said Sharpay unable to restrain her nervousness.

"I should better be going… Goodnight Shar…" She gave a quick kiss in the corner of Shar's lips. Sharpay blushed as never before. She wasn't used to this kind of affections… She felt like dreaming and slowly spacing out beyond the sky, beyond the stars to Gabriella's world…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Thud!!!

Gabriella woke up at the sound…

"Who… who's there…?" Gabriella was covered by her sheets, not wanting to look up… She felt someone coming near and sitting in the bed.

"It's me… Sharpay… sorry for scaring you… I didn't mean to…"

"Shar?" Gabriella moved the sheets so she could se Sharpay. "What are you doing here this early, is not even 7 o'clock? Did you miss me that much?" Gabriella said while looking at her alarm clock.

"Yeah…well… I couldn't sleep so I decided to come... and give you your Christmas gift…" Sharpay took out a small box, covered in shining red wrapping paper.

"You didn't have to…"

"You're my girlfriend…"

"I love how that sounds…"

"So open your gift girl!! I hope you like it I had too much trouble picking it up!! I didn't know if that's your thing or not… and… well… open it…"

Gabriella took the box from Sharpay hands and started to remove the envelope. She slowly opened the box revealing a golden necklace with a heart shaped medal. In the back of the medallion, it was engraved an inscription that said "Love you forever"

"Shar… I… you really didn't have to… it's beautiful… thanks…"

Gabriella leaned to kiss Sharpay. They started with a sweet kiss but as the seconds passed it become more heated. Sharpay's tongue timidly brushed Gabriella's lower lip asking for entrance. A heat rush passed through their systems as their tongues made contact with each other. Sharpay was now in top of Gabriella, focused in caressing her girlfriend's lips. Sharpay took Gabriella's wrists while breaking the kiss. She pulled them up to the pillow like Gabriella had done to her few days ago.

They were too deep into the kissing they didn't hear the knocking nor the door been opened… just the screams…

"Ohh my god…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"So… she's your g…g…girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is…" Sharpay put her right hand over Gabriella's tight trying to comfort her for what was coming.

"But… what about Troy?? I thought you were madly in love with him…"

"Dad… I don't care about him anymore… besides he dumped me before going to Europe… no excuses… no real talking… anything… and then he called me all drunk doing God knows what with two girls…. I mean… that's just past… it's over…"

"At least Michael didn't faint now…" Said Alyssa.

"He faited?? When? Where?" Asked a worried Gabriella… She had never heard of her father fainting over something…

"Yes, the day we arrived… I found you two sleeping too closely and I told him, he shouted and then he just fainted… by the way you looked too cute…"

"But we're just… girlfriends since yesterday!?!" Sharpay blurted out…

"Erm… just one question more, dear…" Said Michael not wanting to hear more details…

"Yes, dad…?"

"Are you sure you won't return to be Troy's girlfriend once his back?"

"No… dad… I am sure… I… I love Sharpay… I always have…" She looked right into Sharpay's eyes fearing rejection.

"You love me??"

"Yes…"

"I … I love you too… Gabriella Montez…!"

They started to make out right there in front of the astonish faces of Gabriella's father. He was unable of processing what he was seeing. While his wife had happiness all written over her face… She really liked Gabriella… if she had a daughter; she would have wanted her to be just like Gaby…

"_Cough cough_… girls?"

"Mom? MOM!?!?!?!?"

"Sharpay? I think we need to talk in private…"

"In private?? _Gulp" _Gabriella's mom led Sharpay to the porch. They reminded silent, no one wanting to break the ice…

"Do you really love her??"

"Yes I do… since the first day I met her…"

"Then… I don't have anything to object but if you try to hurt her in any way… you'll have to deal with me understood??"

"Yes…"

"Well… then come here… welcome to the family…!!" Sharpay received a hug from Gabriella's mom, still a bit uncomfortable with the whole parents talk…

They returned to the living room to find them all nervous and almost ready to freak out… They had never seen G's mom so serious in her entire life…

"I… agree with your relationship… but…" Sharpay ran into the safe arms of her lover…

"But??"

"Just a few rules… If you come here, I don't want you to stay in Gabriella's room with the door close… I know you can't get Gabriella pregnant but… "

"MOM!!" Gabriella said trying to hide her face in Sharpay's collarbone…

"Second I don't want you to stay out too late at night… you can stay here or at Sharpay's house but tell me first… well I think that's all…"

"Thanks mom… really…" Gabriella's mom hugged both girls.

Sharpay was still nervous but she thought everything was worth it… Who would think that Christmas's morning would end up in such declarations?? She only had to worry about her parents but she wasn't going to care about that right now… She was with the girl of her dreams enjoying Christmas for once… one of many, many more Christmas with her girlfriend… 'My girlfriend…'

That was the best day they ever had, resting on the arms of the other… with no worries… feeling safe and loved…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Later that week…

Sharpay's room…

Almost midnight

Both of them were preparing to sleep… Gabriella was in the bathroom leaving Sharpay impatient to see her love and hug her until they could felt asleep…Gabriella went out of the bathroom wearing nothing more than her underwear making Sharpay going crazy… She looked really hot and sexy in the eyes of Sharpay… Gabriella started walking near and near swinging her hips in such a sensual move… She sat in the bed giving her back to Sharpay, ignoring the lustful looks of her lover.

Sharpay moved closer and removed G's hair exposing the sweet desirable skin of her neck. She started kissing and sucking lightly her bare flesh… Her hands were trembling but they pulled Gabriella's closer… Gabriella couldn't help but moan under Sharpay's skillful hands… She continued with kissing her back moving her hands down her lover's spine… Gabriella turned around and Sharpay froze in the act, at her mercy. She put her hands in Sharpay's waist while Sharpay pulled her closer… Their noses touching each other's… Sharpay couldn't wait so she closed the last gap remaining placing her soft lips upon those of Gabriella's… A shock ran through their bodies… Both of them were putting her soul into the kiss… for Gabriella it was better than the ones of Troy… and for Sharpay was the one she dreamed for… It was sweet… loving… caring…

Both of them tore apart slowly… still don't wanting to open their eyes to see the other's reaction… It was far more than what they had done, Gabriella held Sharpay closer, leaning over her neck not letting her go…

"Shar… I… I don't know… but why I feel for you is soo deep… I just I love you soo much… I've never felt this way…"

"It's good not to be the only one who feels like this…"

"I like that… after all I am your angel…"

"You… you were awake??"

"Yeah… I was… but… let me tell you a secret… you're my angel too…"

They started what they hadn't finished. The things were starting to get more and more heated, their shirts and pants scattered in the floor…

"No… Shar… don't… we… we better stop…"

"I love when you call me Shar…." Sharpay continued to kiss down Gabriella's neck to the openness of her bra…

Gabriella's phone started to ring…

"Please…mmmm… don't… I have to answer…"

"Then answer…. Or even better throw it away…" Sharpay continued to kiss her even though Gabriella was answering her phone…

"Hey Gabs how are you doing?"

"Taylor!! Long time no hearing you… I kind of busy right now…. But… where are you??"

"Well… I am at the airport, or flight leaves soon… and you?? What keeps you so busy you can't even answer me? I thought I wasn't going to find you… I woke up your parents and they told me to call you at your phone…"

Sharpay continued with her advances, kissing Gabriella's belly, teasing her not reaching where Gabriella wanted to be touch… Gabriella let out a small moan when Sharpay hands caressed lightly her bosom…

"Whoa… I didn't know you were that kind of busy… just quick so you continue with your doings… Who's the lucky guy?? You have to tell me everything… !! Are you going to be at the airport tomorrow?"

"…" Gabriella was barely listening… She was getting too hot; she wanted to roam her hands over Sharpay's whole body like immediately… but Taylor was in the phone…

"Gabriella??" Are you there?"

"Ehh??? I'll see you tomorrow, bye" And after that, she hung throwing the phone as Sharpay had suggested…

"Good girl…" Sharpay captured Gabriella's lips in hers and they continued to kiss a little while more until Sharpay went back to where she had left trying to unhook Gabriella's bra…

"Shar… stop… please! I can't… not yet…"

"Ok… I'll stop if that's what you want…love…" She pulled apart and return to her side of the bed giving her back to Gabriella…

"It's because Troy is returning tomorrow, right?" Her actress side came up to rescue the true Sharpay that was tearing apart…

"…No… how could you think that?? I just… that… I think I am not ready yet… I… Shar don't be angry at me… please…. I love you… not Troy…"

"I love you too… It's just that I am afraid… afraid of losing you…" 'Please God… don't let me lose her for… for that… excuse of a guy…'

"You won't ever lose me Shar… never… I am only yours…" The words came too easily to Gabriella… It was the truth of her heart…. She just wanted to erase Sharpay uneasiness…

"Would you hold me tonight…?" Gabriella was really moved by Sharpay's actions… She had never seen this side of her blonde lover and it was just perfect for her… Sharpay was perfect… everything she had ever dreamed of… Her _prince in shining armor_… She pulled her into an embrace not wanting ever to be apart from her.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_Next day_

_Albuquerque's Airport _

_2__:30 P.M._

_A boy took his sunglasses off showing his dark blue eyes…_

_"Seems we're back…" He said almost whispering…_

_An African American boy came from the back. _

_"Hey Troy the luggage is coming out…"_

_"I am going Chad… I am going…" He gave a last look to the landing strip, put his sunglasses on and followed Chad to the inside of the Airport's building…_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_Author's note_

_Thanks for your patience… I know I was going to update ages ago… but I am really sorry… I know, it's short… but I just have to write the next chapter down into the computer so you'll have more to read…… Thanks to Pineapple Princess Tiki for reviewing… and… well… please grant my wish and review if you please… See ya soon I really hope… Thanks again for waiting… for those who waited… and for the new ones… welcome to my story… more o less 2-3 chaps to go…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was early in the morning. Sharpay woke up in Gabriella's arms… She moved a little so she could see the lovely face of her lover… She forgot last night events; right now what was important for her was just Gabriella and nothing else. She felt so safe in her arms. It was a whole new world for her… She had never felt so alive and so secure, not even with her parents… She closed her eyes content with the strong rush of feelings she felt inside. Love, love and more love… It was perfect to be just with the person you love, being hugged, feeling loved… But still in the back of her mind was that tiny, little detail that blew her dream off… Troy Bolton…

Gabriella woke up minutes later… Her eyes were adjusting to the light of the room. She could see the silhouette of Sharpay. She liked the feel of Sharpay's back pressed against her, well, she liked the feel of Sharpay, the feel of her hands rooming through her body… the feel of her eyes checking out her body… the feelings she got when she was near her, the lust… the love… it scared her because she wasn't really ready to admit that her feelings for Sharpay ran way deeper than anything she had ever experienced… She wanted everything with Sharpay but last night she bailed out and in a certain way she knew her princess was partially right… She bailed out because of Troy… because he was coming back and she was not really sure if she still felt something for him… He was like the first big crush she had and Sharpay was the first love of her live. But the differences between a crush and love were not really defined for her, indeed the problem…

"So, what do you want to do today love?"

"Could we just stay like this…?"

"Your wishes are orders master…"

"Sharpay!! Hehe"

"…I love you Gabriella Montez…"

"I love you too Shar…" Sharpay moved around so she could be able to kiss the brunette…

"What hour is it?"

"Almost… twelve…" Sharpay snuggled more into Gabriella.

"Almost twelve!! Ohh my God!! I am going to be late…" She rushed up into the bathroom…

"Late for what?" Sharpay asked not entering to the bathroom after last night events… She was still shaken up… Gabriella didn't answer immediately. Sharpay could hear the shower running and she imagined Gabriella's body under the water… the hot water falling like a cascade through the tanned hot skin of her lover… how much she wanted to be inside with her! But she wanted to wait for whenever Gabriella was ready; she didn't want to rush things even if her desire was getting more and more under control…

"I told my mom I was going to be there for breakfast… which I obviously missed and I have to get ready cause I am going to the airport to pick up Taylor…" She added slowly…

"Taylor uhm?"

"Yes… I am not going because _he_ is back… besides I thought that you were going to tag…" Gabriella came out of the bathroom wearing only her black lingerie…

"No… I have better stuff to do than go for _someone _at the airport… besides I still have to prepare things for the annual costumes party at Lava Springs…"

"Yeah… that…"

"I… I didn't' meant to sound like that… It's just… why can you see Taylor in another part I mean…"

"Don't get jealous… if you're a good girl today maybe we can fix something for tomorrow…" Gabriella came closely to Sharpay… She was trying to seduce Sharpay even if she was implying something she was not ready to do… yet… She bit lightly Sharpay's lobe while Sharpay surrendered to the contact… It was too difficult for her to stay mad at Gabriella, when she was doing such things to her…

"Promise?"

"Yeah… but I need to get ready… I'll call you later…" Gabriella went inside the bathroom to finish with the changing and left as quickly as she could trying not to get distracted by her hot sweet girlfriend.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Lava Springs

1:45 P.M.

Sharpay was drifting apart. She had feared this moment since Gabriella accepted to be her girlfriend… She thought of giving Gabriella space so she could think what to do but… well it was exactly the opposite of what Gabriella wanted…

"What are you doing here Sharpay?? I thought I was going to arrange everything for Saturday's party??"

"I… Troy arrives today… like in half an hour…"

"And so does Taylor and Chad, so why do you worry? You are going with her, aren't you?"

"No… I am not going… I thought it was good to gave Gabriella space… you know?"

"Who are you trying to fool sis? Is not like the end of the world… you told me she said she loves you, so what's the big deal? Besides I think you should be there for her in case anything happens… show her that you can overcome anything… you're an Evans after all… and I have covered everything for the party… so we can take a break and go to pick our _dearest friends_… if you like of course…"

"Thanks bro…" Sharpay hugged Ryan tightly after looking if no one was there to watch… She didn't want her rep to go down just because of a hug…

"Besides I have to get out of here before…"

"RYAN EVANS, COME HERE BEFORE I GET TO YOU… YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG BOY…"

"Let's go Sharpay I'll explain later…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"So… what was that about hmm?? Mom yelling? I mean… I can think of dad getting mad but mom? What did you do?? Ryan…?? Or maybe… who did you do?"

"ohh… come on Shar?? Why do you think I?... ok… soo busted… anyway… I didn't do him… he was the one who gave me a…"

"Grosss too much information…"

"What? You asked…"

"Anyway… how did mom found out…?"

"I… we were doing it in the dressing room… and she… went there for some things… and… well… you know the rest…"

"I won't go there again…"

"Oh… come on… it's not like I won't go to your bedroom cause Gabriella and you there…"

"We haven't…" Said Sharpay almost whispering but Ryan did hear her…

"YOU HAVEN'T?? wow… I mean… I am surprised… you haven't? you really like her, don't you?"

"I do… now stop talking about that and tell me what are we doing here?" They were finally in the airport. Sharpay had been driving for the last 20 min since they left Lava Springs in a rush. She was thinking whatever to show or not… maybe it wasn't a good idea after all… Gabriella was a big good girl and Sharpay was sure she could handle herself or Troy at the end…

"Come here…"

"You know where to go?"

"Yes… Kels called me last night to ask me if I was coming and she gave me the gate number… So... it should be here… yep… watch there they are…" Ryan was going to approach more but was stopped by Sharpay… They could hear everything from there but the others couldn't see them.

"Just… we'll go in a minute just…"

"ok… k…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"GABRIELLA!! I missed ya girl" Taylor came rushing a hugged Gabriella…

"I missed ya too Tay! But can you please stop crushing me??"

"Sorry…" Taylor gave her an apologetic smile…

"So where's everybody?" Gabriella said seeing that Taylor was all alone.

"Here they come… It was just too _difficult_ for me to carry my bags so…"

"hahaha… Taylor…"

"What!? I have a boyfriend to do that you know? Speaking of boyfriends… where is yours?"

"I… can we speak about that later…? They're coming…" Gabriella felt a heavy look over her body. She wished to be with Sharpay right now, hell… she wanted just to run out of there.

"Hi Gabriella… I thought you weren't coming babe…" Chad and Troy came nearer. Chad stood by Taylor while Troy continued until he was almost on top of Gabriella.

"Don't call me babe Troy… and back off" She pushed him aside…

"I thought you were seeing someone…?"

"It's none of your business…"

"Ha ha… I knew it…. There's no one… just accept it… If it weren't for me…"

Gabriella slapped him.

"I do have someone, someone who really cares about me and makes me feel things you never did…"

Sharpay was hearing all of that. Her hear started to beat so fast with every word Gabriella was saying. She felt the need to protect her so she decided to come out to play.

"Hi everyone!! Sorry that we are late Gabs…" Sharpay said looking night into Gabriella's eyes… We couldn't find a parking lot"

"It's ok Shar…" Gabriella wanted to kiss her endlessly, right now, right there not caring if they saw or not but she wasn't ready… Not yet…

"How rude of me… I haven't properly greeted you…"

She kissed everyone on the cheek and when it was Gabriella's turn, she kissed her the closest to the mouth she could. It still could pass as a _friendly_ kiss…

"What were you talking before we arrived?" Gabriella gently squeezed Sharpay's hand. Troy was oblivious to the interaction between the girls…. Chad was more interested in his girlfriend. But Taylor and Kelsey did saw it…

"Just discussing Gabby's affairs… but I still don't believe she has _someone_… pure bluff hahah… I really thought you had someone… _babe… _butanyway… You don't have a toy boy to follow you around…? what do you think if we do a threesome some time… I would like to taste your love again" He pulled her into his strong arms but was kicked aside by an angry Ryan…

"Get your dirty hands away from her Bolton… and don't you dare to do that again… she has someone to look after her now…" Sharpay was yelling to loud causing everyone to look at them.

"Really? Well I don't see anyone right here. Or maybe Ryan is your new pet..."

"No… he's not here… but he'll be next Saturday in a party I am hosting at Lava Springs… you'll see him there… he's a cousin of mine… Besides is kinda obvious she has someone… Gabs is caring, intelligent, beautiful… there's people who is not as blind as you are…"

"So… Sharpay… what are you doing right now? Don't you want to hang out? Maybe we could go to the movies… dark place…"

"You're disgusting Troy..." Sharpay ignored the rest of Troy's conversation and changed her attention to the others…

"As… I was saying… This Saturday is going to be a masquerade's party at Lava Springs… and well… I was hoping… If you don't have anything to do…"

"Well go… If Gab's boy toy is going to be there…. Besides who can say no to a party!!" Troy said still being ignored by Sharpay. The others just nodded unable to say something… Since when Sharpay was nice to them? What happened during their trip?

Troy, Chad and the rest of their basketball team left first. Troy didn't like to be ignored…. Kelsey and Ryan left after them saying something about music, songs, dance… Leaving just Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor.

"So… do you want a ride Taylor…?"

"Yes… thanks…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"So… Gabs… who's the lucky guy!?"

"What's the hurry!! You'll meet him at the party…" Gabriella giggled nervously…. Taylor eyed her suspiciously… maybe it was Sharpay's presence… She had to get the girl alone…

"Here we are…"

"Thanks… Sharpay… Would you like to go shopping tomorrow? We can go for our costumes… That's if you don't have yours yet…"

"I still have work to do but if you like to go Gabs…"

"Yeah I'll go…"

"Then see ya tomorrow… Gabriella…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"I am sorry Gabriella… none of this would happen if I had come with you…" They were now in her way to Sharpay's house. The blond girl was looking right into the steering wheel.

"It's not your fault… thanks to come in the end though…"

"It was Ryan who pushed him away… I didn't do anything…"

"You're wrong you stood up for me… I really love you Sharpay…"

"Gabriella… I…don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say a thing and kiss me…"

Gabriella closed the gap and kissed Sharpay with all her passion… After their make out session, they went back to Sharpay's house. It was almost noon so they picked out some stuff from the kitchen and went to Sharpay's room to watch a movie and take dinner. They were peacefully there until they started to hear a lot of screams coming from downstairs…

"HOW COULD YOU!! AND IN THE LOCKER'S ROOM! WHAT IF SOMEONE ELSE HAD ENTERED THERE…"

"THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU CARE ABOUT… REPUTATION…. THE WHOLE DAMN REPUTATION… YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO FIRE HIM… HE'S MY BOYFRIEND… AND I LOVE HIM…"

"YOU LOVE HIM?? YOU WERE FUCKING IN THE DAMN CLUB… and what about that girl you brought by Christmas…? Son?? ANSWER ME DAMMIT I AM YOUR FATHER FOR GOD'S SAKE!!"

"she… she was just a friend… of my boyfriend…."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU… lied to us… WHY?? RYAN… why? And you being… with that… boy… you're… you're… a disgrace to the family…" Her mom was unable to talk. She hid her face with her hands trying not to show her crying face…

"Mom… you should think about that…" Sharpay said coming down to the discussion… Gabriella and she had sneak out of Shar's room so they could see what was happening.

Her mom looked directly into Sharpay eyes. They had seen her daughter furious but never this cold, at least not with them.

"You should think about that mom… both of you… cause if Ryan is a disgrace then I'm too…"

"Sharpay what are you talking about daughter?? You don't have an idea of what your brother _is_…"

"What mom?? Gay?? Is that what you think is too disgusting?? Then be disgusted of me too… I thought that… that maybe you were going to be… different but I thought wrong…" Gabriella came to Sharpay and hugged her… She took her hand and guided her upstairs… but before going upstairs herself…

"I thought you were different too… but I am not going to let you hurt her more than you had already…"

Ryan went upstairs too leaving only her parents there…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"I… think she got us completely wrong…"

"I think soo too David… We are mad at Ryan cause he was doing… that thing in the club… not because he is gay… I mean… we both had our experiences before finding each other remember? What times were those…!"

"hey!! Are you implying you want to go back to your exlov??"

"You know that's not what I meant to say so… what are we going to do?"

"I talk to Sharpay and you Ryan?"

"Deal… see ya in bed…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Knock… knock…

"Please honey… Sharpay open up… please…"

Gabriella was the one to open up the door. Sharpay had been crying since they left and she didn't want her to see her dad again.

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk to my daughter for a minute?"

"Let him in Gabs…"

"Are ya sure lov?"

"Yes…"

Sharpay cleaned her eyes and swept away her tears. Her mask was on again and she was ready to confront whatever her dad was throwing at her.

"I… know that what you heard was… awful… but… you know… we…"

"Just tell me dad… Is not like it's going to kill you, you know?"

"We weren't mad at Ryan because he is gay… we were mad at him cause he was fucking in the dressing room… I mean because he was making love in the dressing room…"

"You're not mad at me then??"

"Nooo…. Why would we be mad? Shall we do a proper introduction?" He looked back from Sharpay to Gabriella… Sharpay smiled for the first time in the night…

"Dad… Gabriella my girlfriend…"

"Nice to meet you Gabriella…"

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Evans…"

"I think I'll leave you two alone… just don't do naughty things…"

"DAD!!"

"What?? You can't blame me… after Ryan…"

"I am not like Ryan…"

"Anyway… I'll leave you alone… see you tomorrow… I hope you're ready for the party"

After her dad closed her dorm's room, Sharpay felt relief… She was really worried after the fight downstairs but definitely now was better. She had Gabriella; her parents were fine with it… just one detail more… Troy… but after the party everything was going to be perfect.

"So… everything is good now?"

"Yeah I think so… my parents know… your parents know… everyone is almost ok with it… just Troy you know? And your friends…"

"They are your friends too Sharpay and… well… Troy is no problem you know I love you… besides that he's a jerk and you're a beautiful, stunning, smart, pretty, awesome… and hot girlfriend anyone would die to have… I don't see why you think he is a problem…"

"Talking about hot… you promised me something… remember…"

"Yeah… and if I remember well I said tomorrow… so… you better get your horniness off… or else I'll go to the guest's room or my home instead… my mom was not so pleased after this morning… even if I assured her that nothing has happened yet…"

"But it could happen… besides it's almost tomorrow…"

"I… I didn't say… what… I… was… going… to… do…" Her breath was becoming more unsteady as Sharpay continued kissing her. Sharpay kissed her down her jaw… down her neck…. Her collarbone… down to her sweet valley…

"Sharpay… please stop…" And as she asked, Sharpay stopped…

"Ok… besides I am sleepy…" Gabriella just chuckled at the comment… She snuggled right into Sharpay and they hug each other until they felt asleep after the stressing day they had.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"So… how was your chat with Sharpay?" Marissa asked to her husband. She was still freaked out. One thing was to know your son was gay and the other was to find his boyfriend sucking his… thing… She had talk to him and they got to a sort of agreement. No more lies and no more fucking at the club, they had to stay at least in Ryan's room. She didn't want to find them one more time like that… too shocking… he was still her baby boy after all…

"Well… I think pretty well… besides her girlfriend is gorgeous… they are perfect for each other… just like us..." He kissed her wife and hugged her. After all, it was a perfect night. They had talked to their child and now everything was as it supposed to be.

"Yeah… Gabriella is a sweet girl but I thought she was into that boy… Troy?"

"Yes… I thought Sharpay was into him too… but I guess they were into each other even if they hadn't realized until now… how was your talk with Ryan…?"

"Fine fine… but it's disgusting to find your son doing such a thing… well… I know they're not saints but… a mother doesn't like to find out like that…"

"Well… well… at least now we know him for real… I mean we know them… I am glad that at least we know who they are truly dating…"

"Let's not think about it… no more… just… sleep… we still have Saturday's party… and I don't wanna even think what your precious daughter and son are going to do…"

They felt asleep almost at the same time as Gabriella and Sharpay.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

In another part of Albuquerque…

Troy was in his sub, waiting. He had a bottle of vodka in his right hand and he was looking into Gabriella's house. He wasn't sure if she was home. Uncertainty began to hit him from everywhere… What happened in the last month was a real mystery to him… First, Gabriella was supposed to be in love with him and she was supposed to be in the airport begging Troy for forgiveness. After all she was the one who messed up, not him. Second, Sharpay was supposed to be in love with him too not defending that bitch of his ex girlfriend… and third Gabriella wasn't supposed to have a new boyfriend not after one month and their _strong_ love… his best friend was almost against him and well… he was now in front of Gabriella's house trying to figure out what to do…

He decided to sneak out… Probably her mom would know by now and he didn't want more problems. He went straight to Gabriella's room to find her bed empty. He still had the bottle in his hand and when he saw the bed all tidy and made up he throw the bottle right into the wall where a photo of him and Gabriella was hung up.

The noise startled the entire house and Michael was the first to see what was going on…

"Nice to meet you Troy Bolton… though I would have preferred another time and another place… I'll have to ask you to leave… now…" He took Troy's arm and almost pulled him out into the main entrance.

"I don't know how you entered here but you better stop doing this… I don't want to see you in this house anymore…"

"Why? I am not good enough for your daughter? Or should I say I am way too much for your daughter? Besides, where is she?"

"No you're not good enough for her. And where is she is not of your business. Just one thing… She is with someone that truly makes her happy…"

He wanted to tell him that she was with Sharpay but he didn't want to say something that he would regret later. Michael made Troy leave without any more disturbances.

"What was all about?" His wife was in her night gown waiting for him to come in.

"Just a drunk boy who thinks he's better than anyone… but thankfully he won't come here anymore… let's get some rest… I am falling…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Troy left Gabriella's house with a deep hole in his heart. He never meant to feel this way. He never meant to hurt Gabriella like he did… He never meant to… but he did those things and now they were coming back to him and regret was much worse than the pain he had. He wished he could go back in time and ask Gabriella to go with him. He wished that no weird phone calls were made… He wished many things but none of them would come true and it was his fault… He could blame Gabriella, he could blame Ryan… he even could blame Sharpay but inside of him he knew the truth and it burnt him like hell. He felt the tears breaking down his cheeks and the power he felt earlier when he was in front of Gabriella let him down… He had no one… He was once again Troy the basketball guy…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

_**Author's note**_

_So here is the chapter I changed it a bit… so it can be better for next chap… Thanks for your reviews Noelle315, nat, deatheater2493… You inspired me to write this chapter… I hope it met your expectations… I don't know what to say… I hope you liked it and please review… It's one of the things that kept me going with this story and it is still one of the things that keep me going… Next update… don't know school will say…I am taking a summer curse but I am still writing… I did the modifications of this chap during my ethics class… I have next chap draft… but I have to pass it to the computer and add some ideas I've been havin … anyway… see ya next time… K… _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sharpay woke up late next day. She found herself alone in the bed, missing the feeling of Gabriella next to her. She wanted to stay more time, but it was already eleven am so she decided to move…

It was one of those days in which she didn't really wanted to move… hell she didn't even wanted to think… She was too overwhelmed with the _situation_… their problem… the dilemma… She had inverted so much time planning that party… and now it was all in vain… she would die just to see Gabriella happy so she was going to do whatever to keep her like that… but come on… it was her birthday party!!

Ryan appeared minutes later with what it seemed to be Sharpay's breakfast. He knocked until he heard Sharpay's voice coming from her closet… He left the tray in Shar's desk and proceeded to look what was maintaining her sister so occupied.

He found Sharpay looking to a beautiful white dress. It looked like one of those Disney princess' dresses. It was almost like the one of Princess Aurora, with the exception of the color and that it was decorated with little tiny brilliants forming hearts all over the skirt leaving the torso free of such pattern… Sharpay had it close to her body; it looked like she had it on.

"She finally sent it… It's beautiful Sharpay…"

"I know…. Dany… thought it would look great on me… for my eighteen birthday… she… …. She did it all by herself… well her mom helped a bit… She told me that even if she wasn't going to be able to come… that… she wanted to give me a gift she… knew… I was going to enjoy…." Sharpay started to let the tears came down… She tried to hold them back as long as she could but it was too much for her… Ryan took her in her arms and tried to calm her down…

_"Dany Do you really have to go?? Can´t I go with ya?" Said a younger version of Sharpay… She __looked around nine years old… In front of her was Daniela Sanchez, a Mexican woman around nineteen years old … _

_"You know you have to stay little one… besides… we'll still be in contact… I already gave your mom all the numbers where she can get me if you need anything..."_

_"But I just need you… who's going to take me to my dance classes..!? And who's going to play with me?" Little Sharpay lowered her head… Tears started to flow down to her cheeks…_

_Daniela took Sharpay in her strong arms and gave her a huge hug. _

_"You're mom is going to be more time with ya from now on… and you have Ryan… you're not going to be alone…"_

_"But… but… I won't have any girlfriends…" Sharpay's cheeks turned a deep dark red… She had a tiny little crush on her… Daniela wasn't ugly at all, she had a nice toned body and a tan many girls would die for… She understood the under meaning of what Sharpay had said but tried to dismissed it…. _

_"You have… the girls…"_

_"Yeah… when they want to buy something they can't buy…" Sharpay pouted… she really tried to understand why Daniela was leaving… after all she needed to come back to her country… to her family… but it was __**her**__ Dany and she was having quite a difficult time trying not to be selfish…_

_"And… and… what about my fifteen party…. You said you were going to help me with my dress so it would be like the one of your photos!!" _

_"We still have time for that… and beside… I think you should better use it for your eighteen birthday… you're going to look really beautiful…"_

_"You really think so??" She hid her face in the crook of Dany's neck so she couldn't see her cheeks growing darker again…_

_"I have a gift for you… Close your eyes…" Daniela said after gently letting her down. She searched in her purse and found a little blue box with a golden ribbon._

_"Open up!" _

_Sharpay opened slowly her eyes and found herself looking into the tiny box. Inside the box was one simple golden ring… It looked like it was new but it was at least fifty years old._

_"This is for you… I know you're still too young for this but… I really wanted you to have them… __God knows when we are seeing each other again!! Anyway… when you find someone who makes your heart beat faster just by seeing them… you'll know what to do… this was my grandma's engagement ring… my sister is probably going to have a heart attack but she can have mom's…" Both girls giggled at the comment easing the moment. "There's a story behind this ring… they say that they were once two golden rings… each one symbolize love, their love for each other… but certain people weren't happy about their union so they tried hard to separate them… they involved too many things and persons that in the end they were tore apart… so the rings were separated too… they say that the lover's pain was such that even after their deaths the rings still search for the other… once the rings find their rightful owner they are going to unite again… and make the love of their owners last forever…"_

_"I… don't know… I… just…"_

_"Keep it…__Is now all yours… who knows… maybe you can find the other chosen…" She said while Sharpay held the ring… Both of them failed to notice the faint glow that was showing the ring while being touch by Sharpay… _

"I am sorry Ry I tainted your shirt…"

"Don't worry baby sis…" Sharpay gave him a small hit in his arm…

"Hey!! Is true I am younger but it's only for like a minute or something…"

"Just teasing… besides you know you like it…"

"Uhm true…" She said almost whispering… She liked been like this with Ryan but she didn't wanted to admit it…

"You're going to look really beautiful in it… It was the perfect gift for Saturday night…"

"I won't use it…"

"HELL!! Why not?? It's our birthday!! And look to all the work Dany took just so you don't use it?? Nop no… you're going to…"

"But I can't!! I need to pretend to be Gab's boyfriend… I don't want anyone near her… so I won't hire someone and I won't let her down…. So that excuse of a boy can laugh at her…"

"Ok… I was just asking… so that's your plan??" 'I need to talk to Gabriella…'

"Yes… and I am gonna need your help bro…" Said Sharpay with determination written in her eyes…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

In another part of town…

Later…

"So… chica… you're now friends with Sharpay?" Said Taylor while searching through the racks of clothes… They were searching for their costumes for next day. She was kinda curios… she saw airport's display and she wanted to know what was behind the eye… definitely there was something more… Maybe it was only her imagination playing tricks with her but… who knew? Maybe there was really something there…

"Yeah… kinda…" Gabriella didn't want to lie, after all Taylor was her best friend, after Sharpay of course, and she didn't want to mess up… Everything would be so damn easy if she grew courage and told her right there and leave everything else behind. "We… got closer over the holydays… She… is… more than a friend to me… I mean… she was so kind to me… you should have seen her… she was just…" She couldn't help but smile… Thinking about Sharpay made her all giddy and happy and…. Definitely too dreamy!! Her eyes shined so beautifully…

"If I didn't know you better I would bet that you are in love with her… you sound kinda dreamy about her!! Are you sure you aren't into drugs??"

"TAYLOR!! No!! I am NOT into drugs!!" 'Well… if Sharpay is my drug then I am…heheh' "Is just that she has changed… and I think that now is for good… she is a good person really…" Said Gabriella trying to avoid Taylor's first question…

"Did she bribe you?" Taylor eyed Gabriella suspiciously… She knew Gabriella was a good girl, that trusted people way too easily but they were talking about Sharpay! She had tried too many times to get under Gabriella's skin just to play with her and get Troy under her control… 'I wish Gabriella would tell me what is going on… is Sharpay really being nice…?? Or is she just playing with her? Yesterday… in the airport… she defended her… She even rejected Troy…'

"Tay… I already told you… she is really nice… you should get to know her… anyway… how about this for the party?"

"I don't like when you do that… but yeah it would look really nice…"

They continued looking, talking, evading, questioning… It seemed like warfare, any battalion wanted to share a piece of their territory…

"How's your mom?? Is she already back?"

"Yeah! She actually came a lot sooner than planned… My dad is also here with his family… we spent Christmas night in Shar's home… It was pretty good actually… nothing like I thought it would be… It was actually just like in my house… family and close friends…"

"Shar?? I am beginning to get worried… Are you changing of best friends??"

"… Tay… no… How can you even think that? With Sharpay is… well… different…"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I… no? There's another shop I want to see… shall we?"

"Lead the way girl…" Taylor didn't know what to do… how to act… what to say… It seemed that she had lost part of Gabrilla's trust all over the holydays…

They went out the store and started walking down the streets of downtown… Their clocks showed ten past five… and by now they had checked almost every store. Still Gabriella hadn't found what she was looking for… Taylor in the other hand was tired of carrying hers. It was a beautiful pale green strapless dress with a matching accessories, mask and shoes…

They continued searching and when they were going to give up they found a store near the end of downtown… It looked like no one had entered before, everything looked new but they had this old image… as if they were from other time…

"Do you really want to go in?" Asked Taylor not wanting even to look at the place. It just gave her the creeps.

"Yes… but maybe if you want you can wait for me in the coffee shop we saw in the corner… if you don't want to come in…"

"Nah! I'll go… I don't want to leave you alone…" Truth to be told she was the one who didn't want to be alone…

They went in and found themselves like in a store extracted from a fantasy book. They were fascinated by everything that they didn't even saw a nice old woman appearing behind the counter. She seemed to be around her late sixties, but she was still good looking.

"Good afternoon girls… My name is Josephine what can I do for you?"

"We… were looking for a dress… we have a party tomorrow night… and well… we haven't found what I am looking for… but… don't know if you'll have something…."

"I think you came to the perfect place…" Josephine went to the back side of the store… "I have a dress… that I think you'll love… but… well I don't know if you can afford it… the problem is that is not only the dress… It comes with accessories… so it raises the price…" She came back with a silky satin dress… It had different pink tonalities and a few flower patterns…. It was beautiful and elegant perfect for Gabriella…

"It is beautiful!! Ohhh!! My gosh!! You definitely need to prove it!!" Taylor said, forgetting her earlier doubts about the store and her owner…

"I… I do like it… but what are the accessories…? If I may ask… and… the price…"

"Yes yes…. It comes with the shoes of course… and a necklace and ring matching…. It has a story behind the ring… they say that they were once two golden rings… each one symbolize love, their love for each other… but certain people weren't happy about their union so they tried hard to separate them… they involved too many thing that in the end they were tore apart… so the rings were separated too… they say that the lover's pain was such that even after their deaths the rings still search for the other… once the rings find their rightful owner they are going to unite again… and make the love of their owners last forever… of course… they hadn't found such owners… but when I got the lot they told me to tell the story to everyone… one time I didn't do it and strange things started to happen… Anyway here is the changing room…" Gabriella took the dress and the shoes and started to get change inside the small fitting room… When she went out, both ladies felt silent, she looked gorgeous and it seemed as if the dress was custom-made…

"Well… well… you need at least to put on the accessories… who knows when it's going to be used again..."

Gabriella took the ring in her hands and it started to glow… it was faint but Josephine saw it… She knew it was finally the end… the ring had found her new rightful owner…

"You look beautiful my dear… so… I've been thinking… and… well… I think I can adjust the price to your budget… I don't usually do this but… you seem a nice girl…" Gabriella couldn't believe what was happening… but she certainly was happy… It was the perfect dress… she only hoped Sharpay would like it…

They made the perfect arrange and they proceeded to leave.

"The rings finally found their owners… my love…" Josephine said while looking at a picture of her and what it seemed to be her husband.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Taylor and Gabriella went to a restaurant near by… It was the first day after all that they had been together and they missed each other… After ordering they set into a comfortable talk. Taylor tried to winkle out information about Gabriella's new boyfriend but all seemed in vain. She didn't add anything else about him. Gabriella seemed like an old damaged tape, repeating and repeating…

While they were being served, Sharpay and Ryan entered the place. Gabriella saw her immediately.

"Shar!!"

"Gaby!!" Sharpay hugged her ignoring the place they were in… She wanted to kiss her right there but she knew Taylor was there… and besides she was still carrying a ton of bags…

"I thought you were going to be early at your place… you said something about dinner with your parents…" Gabriella was getting angry… She knew Sharpay was hiding something…

"Well… yeah… that!" Sharpay sensed something but she hoped that being Taylor present… "Is just… that… Ryan! Here… needed to buy his suit for tomorrow's party… and he asked me for help… right Ryan?"

"uhm?? I mean… yes… yes… so we can have matching outfits…" Ryan said trying to compose his speech after the _subtle _hit her twin gave him. They stayed so they could dinner together.

Taylor just eyed them suspiciously. She hadn't seen Gabriella like this… relaxed, laughing... happy… and all seemed to be thanks to the blonde… She tried to shake it off but the recent closeness between Sharpay and Gabriella was definitely getting into her.

After they finished, they took Taylor home and the rest of them went back to the Evan's mansion. It seemed natural for Gabriella to be there and live with Sharpay… Although she had been spending almost the same time with her than with her family, she liked to be able to spend the nights with Sharpay even if they hadn't advanced that much into the _physical_ closeness…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Later, Sharpay's room…

"So… are you still angry with me?? I didn't mean not to tell you about me going shopping Ryan…" Said Sharpay talking like a baby… and pouting…

"I am not angry… is just… I know that we both have our own schedules and its fine you don't have to tell me everything you do… but sometimes I wish you could trust me a little bit more…" She said while trying to blow away a lock of her hair… Sharpay pulled her closer and moved the wild lock behind G's ear.

"I do trust you… ok?" Gabriella just nodded before her lips were captured by Sharpay's… They got intense… S's tongue licked Gabriella's bottom lip asking for permission… Gabriella quickly granted her permission and opened her mouth… They started to tongue fight… though Sharpay was clearly winning… They were deep into the kissing that they didn't notice Ryan knocking or going in…

"Diu!! Sharpay!! At least you could have warned me!! You know??" Both girls stopped at the act…

"Ryan!! Get out get out!!" Said Sharpay while pushing Ryan through half of her room….

"Hey!! Stop… I came for a reason… Gabriella has a phone call…"

"Shar… stop… I'll go… and when I return we can get into something more heated… I am _freezing_…" Said Gabriella before getting out…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Ryan managed to get Gabriella in their family studio. There was no call and it was the far place away from Sharpay room… What? He was a _little_ paranoiac… after all the years of being behind his sister's back…

"What do you really want Ry? Cause the phone call was a lame excuse… I talked with my parents like an hour ago…"

"Then why did you come with me?"

"Guess you have something to tell me na?"

"Well… yes… I've never done this before… but… It's about Sharpay's plan for tomorrow night…" Gabriella seemed more interested after last statement. "I… well… first things first… tomorrow, is our birthday…"

"…"

"Gabriella, say something…"

"I just… why nobody told me?? Why she didn't tell me?"

"Is nothing personal Gaby… is just that… well… she doesn't like people greeting her when they don't really feel for her… besides is not like she could get something she would really like… is just… that she still feels unprotected when it comes to people… she hasn't really have someone who cares for her like you … just a few selected people prefer her than her money… but! We're not here for that… remember what she said about being a cousin of ours your bf?" Gabriella just nodded… "Well… she's going to be that guy…"

"She's going to do what?? But is her birthday party!!"

"Exactly… I want to help her… but you're the only one who could have something to do…"

"Thanks for telling me Ry!" Gabriella hugged him… before adding "So… what's the plan?"

"Now we're talking girl…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

_**Author's note**_

SOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Here's the soooo awaited chap… well… at least they told me so… not really sure… need some love!! Review guys!! You don't know how much inspiration I get from reading your comments… Anyway thanks to pat, JasonBolton16 and deatheater2493 for their reviews… … just three reviews… come on... and thanks too for thosw who added the story or me to your alerts and favorites..

Next chapter is going to be the **final one!! **So show me some affection, will you?? See ya later… XD

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Dysney...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The night came and everyone was getting ready… Lava Springs was prepared to hold the party of the year… the tables were already assigned and began to receive the guests that were already arriving; all dressed in their shinny new costumes…

Marissa and David Evans were at the main gate greeting everyone. Once in a while they were making rounds over the tables to see if everything was in order. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a matching mask that seemed to be like the one of the Phantom of the Opera, while her wife was wearing a black dress with a matching black mask.

The waiters were going one side to other, bringing drinks to the almost full saloon. They were all dressed like carnival characters and some of them were in stilts. The dance floor was empty still, just the occasionally kids that went running through it. Everyone had tried to bring the most original costumes but there were as well those people who brought the usual and those who didn't think a lot about it and brought just a mask.

Troy was the first of the gang to arrive. He was disguised as Two-Face, half of his suit was purple while the other one was white. He was also wearing a mask that showed that difference between both sides. He was greeted acidly by Sharpay's parents. They didn't like Troy, even though they had shared time over the summer, something in him gave them creeps.

He was playing with a coin trying to decide what to do respecting Gabriella and Sharpay. He didn't like to be humiliated… and it wasn't helping the fact that Gabriella was the one… well… besides Sharpay… the nerve of those girls! He was angry but confident on the outcome of the night. It was his night… or at least he thought so…

Taylor and Chad arrived second. Chad went directly to Troy while Taylor mingled into the sea of people looking for Gabriella. Thirty minutes later, Gabriella and Ryan appeared. They went to their friends table. Kelsi, Martha, Zeke, Chad, Taylor and Troy were already there chatting as if nothing.

"Hi Gabriella!! You looking especially hot tonight love!"

"Well thanks Troy… you too… I gotta say that disguise really fits you… you find a character that suits perfectly with your persona…"

"Haha very funny… not… so… where's your toy boy? I thought you said Ryan was just your… what was it you called him? _Friend??_… Guess not… though I could have thought of someone else… it's kinda boring… I guess you're been kept in the group…"

"Ryan is just my friend… you believe it or not… whatever… I am going to my parent's table… the dance is going to start and I want to see them… see ya later guys…"

They continued chatting like never happened. Troy left for a drink and it seemed like the cue for a fan club to get all around him. Chad and the rest of basketball's team went with Ryan to get some drinks for their girlfriends and left the table all for them…

Seeing that Troy was no longer in the table, Gabriella came back and started talking with Taylor. They still had catching to do after all the things that happened during the holydays…

The band started to play all types of music. Both girls wanted to dance but the floor dance was still more empty than full and their respective someone's seemed to be missing…

Gabriella turned around once in a while to see if she could find Sharpay but it seemed like the blond was still not there.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

_An hour and a half before…_

_Sharpay's dressing room at Lava Springs…_

"_Sharpay why you have to be soo stubborn?? You can't use this tux… come on…__"_

"_I will… besides… it looks good on me…"_

"_The dress would look better__…"_

_She didn't listen to anything Ryan was saying… and continued dressing herself… _

"_How do I look?" She was wearing a white tux, white shirt with long sleeves and golden __cufflinks. Her hair was into a ponytail and with her mask on no one would tell she was a girl._

"_Make-up? High-heeled shoes?? Come on Shar… I'll pass the make-up but the shoes??"_

"_Nobody will notice in the mayhem… "_

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay entered the place and gave a quick glance before starting searching Gabriella. She seemed to be talking happily with Taylor when Sharpay spotted her. Still Sharpay could sense the uneasiness in Gabriella's eyes… She was worried…

Sharpay approached them silently trying to make eye contact with Gabriella before reaching them but she was unsuccessful.

"Can I have this dance my lady? I think you said you owed me one… love?" Sharpay said trying to make her voice pass for the one of a young boy.

Gabriella turned around and found herself looking into a boy around her height wearing a white tux, matching mask which covered almost all of his face.

"I don't… dance…" She was going to say no but when she looked into the boy's eyes she saw the beautiful hazelnut eyes of her girlfriend instead…. She gave her a quick glance and got convinced that _he_ was indeed her girlfriend under a _singular_ disguise…

"Who's this charming boy Gabs?" Taylor said, really thinking Sharpay was a boy.

"I am Tom Evans, Gabriella's boyfriend… nice to meet you, you must be Taylor… Gabriella has told me a lot of things about you…"

"I hope good things… certainly _better _than Troy…" Taylor added, just for Gabriella, in a lower voice, trying not to be so obvious.

"HEY!! Sha…. He's mine…. And I believe I do owe you a dance… _Tom_…"

"I'll guess we'll continue this talk later, if you excuse us…"

Sharpay lead Gabriella to the center of the dance floor and they started to dance. Sharpay was quite the lead… All those dance lessons really paid off. They looked really good dancing. It was as if they were one…

"Do you like my costume Bri?" Sharpay said whispering in her lover's ear using her normal voice.

"Yea… but I would really prefer you without those cloths…"

"Naughty girl… we're in the middle of stage…!!"

"Hey!! I mean… I was thinking… you I…."

"Just kidding… first we have to get rid of Troy and then maybe I'll change babe…"

"I hope so… I don't like to dance with you dressed like that…"

"ohh… but then I would look more stunning than you look tonight… though you look hoot!!"

Gabriella couldn't make a decent comeback and couldn't help but blush. They were going to take sit but were interrupted by Troy and his flock of fans.

"Gabriella… would you like to dance??" He was a little bit tipsy by now…

"No… thanks… I do already have partner as you can see…"

"Oh... really? So this is your new toy boy… I figured he would be taller… not… so… small… guess he fits you…"

"Tom Evans… _nice_ to meet you" Sharpay extended her hand so it could meet Troy's.

"Troy Bolton…" 'His hands are too soft… weird…'

"Bolton? Never heard of you before… well… it doesn't matter… Anyway… I am Gabriella's boyfriend…"

"Are you something of Sharpay?"

"Yes… in fact I am her cousin…"

"Are you sure you're her boyfriend… I mean… you could be only tonight's boy just so my dear love could pass the test…"

"Want a probe or something?"

Sharpay looked right into Gabriella's eyes just to be sure it was the right thing to do. Gabriella didn't wait too much either. She was dying to kiss her girlfriend. It had been a long time since she had probed the luscious strawberry lips of her lover (… well not that long… since the morning… XD). Passion took over… soon Gabriella's hands were all over Sharpay's back… Sharpay tried to remain as calm as she could but feeling Gabriella was too much and let her instinct free, pulling her even closer, while she was started to being kiss in the neck……

"Hey guys… think the show is over…" Ryan took her sister's arms and tried to separate her from Gabriella. The blond girl just gave a last peck and finally pulled apart.

Troy was infuriated. The guts of that little boy…!! Trying to steal _his_ girlfriend… Not even her flock of fans was enough at the moment. He separated the girls rather abruptly, pulled the sleeves of his shirt up and prepared to give that boy the beating of his life. How dare that boy to look at him like that? He was Troy Bolton for God's sake…

He launched a punch right into Sharpay's face but was immediately stopped by Ryan…

"You're not going to start a fight here Bolton… you better stay calm or else I'll make security guide you to the exit."

"… Yeah? Then told your _cousin_ to let go of MY girl… If I didn't know I would say you're cousin is a fag… he can't even fight his own battles…" Ryan let go Troy's fist ready to punch him… but his boyfriend held him from behind.

"I can battle my own fights… but I know when to choose them… and right now I rather not ruin my cousins' party"

"So… the prodigy boy knows how to speak!! But I am right or not? You can't fight!! Or maybe is that _Gabriella_ is not worth fighting… that may be… after all she's just a … sl…"

Troy barely could finish his sentence… A quick fist was connecting into his nose almost breaking it… Blood started to flow down his nose… He touched his nose and at the sight of the blood he tried to punch Sharpay unsuccessfully. He only got her to drop her wine cup, tainting all of her clothes…

"Ouch... Ok… that hurt… I'll never punch someone again…"

"Are you okay? Sh… Tom?" Gabriella said while holding Sharpay closer to her. Both of them were still in shock neither believing what just happened. Troy, Ryan, Chad, even Taylor and Kelsi, had their mouths wide opened… Who was going to believe that the drama queen had punched the super star of basketball, Troy Bolton… of course everyone thought he had been punched by a boy… not her… but still they didn't see Troy getting punched everyday…

Troy tried to punch her back after a while but was stopped this time by Ryan and his boyfriend who were really angry at the demeanor of the younger boy… They wanted to take him out but Sharpay stopped them… She didn't want more drama and after all, Troy had already escaped away. He had never been hit before, not even a smack… He felt how his nose tingled from the hit… His girls left after the display and everyone else seemed to get back into the party, well at least those who noticed the inconvenience.

Ryan and his boyfriend escorted Gabriella and Sharpay right into her dressing room to take care of her hand. Once they were out of curious glances Sharpay started to scream… not too loudly but still… Her hand was not that damaged but she hadn't received such pain in what it seemed like… never… But she felt good inside… defending Gabriella… even if it hurt like hell!!...

After cleaning the wound, Tom, Ryan's boyfriend, (_hence Sharpay's temporary name_), applied antiseptic and bandaged her fist. They left right after, Ryan still had to practice since he was going to be the host of tonight's little show.

"Let me help you get rid of these clothes…" Said Gabriella seductively…

"Once again with the naughty… though I kinda like it…"

Gabriella's hands froze at the comment and Sharpay took advantage of the situation…. She pushed her lightly into a sofa that was right behind her…. Gabriella fell smoothly into it…

Sharpay put her right foot in between Gabriella's legs and gently folded down to untie her shoes… She did the same thing with her other shoe… Sharpay could see how her lover's breath started to get heavier and heavier every time she got nearer…

She removed her leg from there and started to unzip her pants… She turned around grinning at the reaction of Gabriella. Her lover was quiet as everything surrounding them. She was nervous… though she liked this side of Sharpay…

Slowly Sharpay started to take down her pants… She smiled knowing the look Gabriella was giving her… Both of them started to feel the heat going through their veins as Sharpay took out the last part of her pants… She turned around so she could face Gabriella. With her good hand she began to undone every button of her shirt really slow…

Gabriella's breath started to quicken. It got ragged with every button undone… Her hands started to shake… and her eyes started to fill with lust… She stood up and got closer to Sharpay… She undid the rest of the buttons by herself unable to wait for Sharpay. The blond girl worked with the outfit of Gabriella pulling down the tiny little straps to her arms…

Sharpay's shirt was thrown apart…. But something stopped Sharpay… She wanted Gabriella… She really wanted her right there, right now… but she knew she had to put at bay her feelings… after all she wanted her first time to be in other place rather than her dressing room… she ignored if it was Gabriella's first time but still she wanted their love to be shown in other place… not in that common and not romantic at all place… She placed the straps of Gabriella's dress back in place… and hugged her lover as if nothing had happened… as if she were not the one who started the teasing…

"We can't do this… not here…"

That was the only thing Sharpay said but Gabriella understood the meaning behind those simple words… She didn't know if Sharpay was or not but she was still virgin and she wanted her first time to be really special…

Sharpay started to look for something to wear but it seemed like someone had took away the suits she had prepared in case something like this happened.

"I… I can't find my clothes…"

Gabriella smiled while Sharpay didn't saw her. It seemed like Ryan had made his part of the plan. Well… at least she didn't have to do her part… They had agreed on tainting Sharpay's clothes so she had to change… but after Troy's incident they didn't really have to do something…

"How about this dress?" Gabriella had in her hands Daniela's dress.

"Where did you get that dress??"

"It seems like is the only thing for you to wear… why don't you at least try it…"

"But… but… what about Troy and… my being… Tom…"

"I don't think he'll give any trouble and besides I'll really like to see you in this…"

"But…" Sharpay wanted to agree but she still had doubts… She started to believe that maybe she was the one who wasn't ready to show their relationship in front of the others….

"No buts!! Please pretty please!!" Gabriella pouted and Sharpay agreed… To prevent further distractions Gabriella left Sharpay alone in the dressing room…

Ryan was waiting outside expecting good news from Gabriella.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah don't worry everything should be fine now…"

"It's almost ten o'clock you need to get ready… the show is about to start…"

"But Sharpay…"

"I'll take care of her… anyway she's almost ready… I think…"

Gabriella left the place leaving Ryan behind. Sharpay came out minutes later.

Ryan was stunned with Sharpay's beauty. She looked gorgeous in her dress… It fitted perfectly showing her well formed body. Her tanned skin contrasted perfectly with the whiteness of the dress. Her hair was pulled down and even if it was done simple, she looked fantastic…

"So… How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous baby sis…" Ryan hugged Sharpay… She was glad to finally be in peace with him… After all the things that happened, they were back again but reloaded… well… not really… there was still a lot of drama but they finally got a mutual understanding of each other….

He guided her back to the party, trying to hide her from the wildcats but in the end they saw her and insisted on taking her to their table. The truth was that they wanted to know why she was missing and why she had that bandage on her hand…

"Hi Sharpay!! Love…"

"Hi Troy is good to see you… what happened to your nose? Did someone hit you?"

"haha… very funny but yeah… you need to teach your cousin some _manners_… He does not take after you at _all_!!" He was happy, Sharpay had to seat beside him (it was the only chair available).

Taylor was eyeing the girl suspiciously. She had known Sharpay longer than anybody except her family and she knew that she didn't miss a party for nothing in the world… and it wasn't just a fashionable tardiness… Besides, that bandage in her hand… 'mmm… Tom was hurt from that hand too… what if… na it couldn't be…'

"Hey Sharpay what happened to your hand?"

"No… nothing Taylor… I fell on my way here… that's why I was late…"

Taylor noticed this nervousness in Sharpay's voice and was about to ask but was interrupted before she could even say a word…

"Do you know where Ryan and Gabriella are…?"

"I don't… know…"

Before they could continue with the questioning, the band stopped playing, the lights went out and everything fell into complete silence….

Ryan appeared in the dance floor and was floodlighted drawing their attention.

"Hey hey easy with the light… much better…" The light's intensity went down and finally he started his speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen… we're having a quite decent party today, but not all of you know why… this is not any date and this is not any party… this party was dedicated to someone really special to us…. Well also to me but especially to this girl… So we decided to prepare a little show… well… more of a song… dedicated for that someone… this person is soo great even if others don't see it… has been there for me all the time… she has this huge golden heart… and _such way of showing it_…. But anyway… this is all for you and just you…"

He step aside and light was out again…. The band started playing, and Ryan appeared again in the middle of the scenario with huge rose bouquet…. He started singing while making way to Sharpay…. After giving her the roses…. He continued singing… Even Kelsi accompanied him in one of the songs… Sharpay had tears in her eyes… Her brother did show her love to her in other occasions but this was different from all…. It would be perfect if Gabriella was there…

Everything went quiet after his last song… mist covered the stage, and just Ryan's voice could be heard…

"AND KNOW FOR THE GRAND FINALLY!!"

The band started to play again a sweet romantic song… A voice was heard but no one knew where it was coming from….

_You are fine_

_You are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna be into you,_

_If you are n__ot looking for true love, oh oh_

_No I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I can't be your only one_

In the middle of the stage, a white angel seemed to appear… Gabriella had changed her attire… she looked even more gorgeous. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress that matched Sharpay's… Her dark beautiful hair flew freely through the air… the floodlights seemed to follow her in every step she made as if mesmerized by her beauty… but they weren't the only ones… Sharpay also looked at her lover with longing eyes… She had prepared this song for her… only for her…. She felt so loved… No one had done anything for her… Her brother came to the table and sat down next to her… He saw silent little tears flowing down her eyes…. She seemed to be enthralled with the song… and obviously with her angel…

_So tell me when it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say OK? (Say OK)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK_

_Say OK._

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you, If you don't treat me the right way_

_See I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say OK? (Say OK)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK_

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you_

_hey__, you've got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away so_

_Let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away_

_Will you hold me closer_

By this time of the song, Gabriella was already in front of Sharpay's table… She was singing with such emotion that everyone in the party seemed in the verge of crying…. Of happiness but still…

Troy beamed. He thought Gabriella was there singing to him… well… It helped the fact that he was sat beside Sharpay…. But…he didn't know that… little tiny fact…

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say OK? (Say OK)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK_

_Say OK_

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_S__ay that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away_

_Will you say OK_

Time seemed to be slower… both girls seemed to forget everyone around them…

"It's just you and me… Shar… it always be… will you say ok?" Said Gabriella… Sharpay could sense the nervousness in her voice even thou she looked certain.

Sharpay stood up… and slowly made her way to her lover… Tears seemed to flow freely now that the song had ended… She wanted to say soo many things but her voice couldn't find her way out… she was too shocked… too…. Her heart was a twirl of emotions… she couldn't think straightly… the only thing she wanted was Gabriella… her sweet red lips… her soft tanned skin… her long dark silky hair… everything… her thoughts… her voice… her mind… but mostly her love…

Gabriella bit her lip waiting for Sharpay's answer… What if… what if she didn't want to show their love like this… what if… she didn't love her?

Sharpay took Gabriella's hands in hers and pulled her even closer… their faces were millimeters apart… She could hear their ragged breaths… their crazy hearts… and then it happened… It was the sweetest kiss they ever had…. Even if it only lasted seconds... Gabriella guided her to a certain spot in the dance floor… Sharpay didn't even notice until she felt movement down her feet… Mist started to cover the dance floor once again shadowing Gabriella's and Sharpay's whereabouts.

"Where?? Where are we going?"

"Do you trust me? Shar?"

"With all my heart…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"What the fuck!?! Where did they go? And Sharpay and Gabriella?? But she is my girl…!! Thou I gotta say that was kinda hot!!"

Ryan couldn't help and just slapped him…

"Hey is my sister we're talking about… besides I thought it was clear by now that Gabriella is not yours…!! What other prove do you want?? She is with my sister get it??"

Chad joined Troy's side… It wasn't really because Gabriella had found another love… it was the girl thing the real problem…

"I mean… come on… that's like gross… can't you see it? It goes against the laws of… nature!! Yunno… Besides then what with Tom?? I mean cheating with his cousin…"

Ryan and his boyfriend Tom couldn't stop laughing… They didn't really recognize her!! She was wearing heels for god sakes!!

"He was… Sharpay… hahaha… in disguise… you did believe she was a boy?!?"

"That's even more disgusting…!! Like… just soo… diag…. she's a cross dresser!! Sharpay!! I mean she really didn't look like a…… I just…" Chad couldn't really process it… One thing was Sharpay kissing Gabriella and just to add more things to the pile she dressing as a boy… It was soo different to what he was used to… Sharpay seemed to be so different… besides she was into Troy like big deal no?

Taylor was in the same problem… She was taking it pretty bad… One thing was guessing and the other watching her best friend kissing… a girl…and not just ant girl… Sharpay Evans for G's sake… but the truth was that she didn't know what was really bothering… the fact it was Sharpay, the fact Gabriella hadn't told her… or the fact she wasn't really troubled about it… Her best friend was in love with Sharpay… She wasn't really against it but Gabriella was her best friend and she hadn't confided in her… and with the ice queen!! okay maybe it was too much…

"just… why… Sharpay? Why… ? I mean no offense… Ryan but they were like dogs and cats… always fighting… and… and Sharpay seemed to be into Troy…" Taylor added…

"I know… but the thing was that she was trying to get rid of Troy… she is really in love with Gabriella… always has… I didn't really saw it until now and I am her twin!!

Silence seemed to conquer their table… Everyone was deep in their thoughts… Some not wanting to believe what happened….. Some of them not really believing that Sharpay had let Gabriella in her heart… … some not believing Gabriella had… but in the end most of them were accepting the fact that Gabriella was in love with Sharpay and vice versa… Gabriella had changed so much in their lives and she was very important for them all… She had made them accept who they were and accept everyone else in return… So why change that now? Gabriella was like their sister, a best friend, a confidant… For her… the change of heart was worth it…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

In another floor of the stage…

"Where are we Gabriella!! I can't see! And don't laugh!!" Sharpay could only hear the soft giggle of her girlfriend but the room was too dark for her to see anything at all…

"Shh… Take it easy Shar… I'll guide you out…" Gabriella took Sharpay's hand and started walking through the exit. It seemed like Ryan had forgotten to turn on the lights before the show started…

"I am afraid of the dark…"

"Don't worry… I am here with you…"

Gabriella took Sharpay out as quickly as she could…

"Will you tell me already where are we going?"

"It's a secret!! Besides we're almost there… Close your eyes!!"

"But I can't see! Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Sharpay please just do it ok?"

"Ok… ok…" She closed her eyes and right after she felt the hands of her lover over them… She liked the soft touch of Gabriella… so delicate…

After a long walk they finally reached their destination…

"Here we are…"

"Finally…!! I thought I was getting old from all the waiting…"

Gabriella slowly pulled her hands away... She had prepared a little surprise for Sharpay; she just hoped the blonde girl would like it…

Sharpay opened her eyes and was surprised to see the most beautiful scenery she had ever seen. It was not only the little picnic mantel that Gabriella had prepared but also the place itself. They were in the middle of the golf camp, in a high hill and they could see a lake in the distance… The lights from the country club couldn't be seen from there just the lights from the start were shining over them…

"it is beautiful… you really didn't had to do this…"

"I… just wanted you to remember this day forever… after all, this is the first birthday we celebrate together…"

"You knew today was my birthday… How did you?"

"Ryan kinda slipped it… well… I kinda bribed him… I wanted to know why this party was so special… and I promised him I would give him a big, big tray full of my mom's muffins if he told me… he didn't want to but in the end he accepted…"

"I… so… are we having a picnic then?" Sharpay said trying to change the theme. She didn't know if she was angry or happy cause in the end Gabriella had done something really special just for her…

"Yes… After you my lady…" Both girls giggled and finally sat down… They had dinner but they took it as slowly as they could, they wished this moment would last forever… Gabriella feed Sharpay bite per bite against the will of her lover… She wanted to spoil her… it was her birthday after all…

After they finished, they cuddled together not wanting to leave…

"Shar… I know we've been together just for a month, maybe even less… but… I wanted to give you something… maybe is not that… expensive or fancy but… well… I…"

"Shh…" Sharpay put a finger in Gabriella's lips… She felt Gabriella's nervousness and tried to calm her down… "Just show me…" She tried to hide her contentment but she was really happy. No one had ever given her something for her birthday and really mean something with it…

Gabriella pulled out a little shinny box and handled it to Sharpay… Like a kid, Sharpay started to open the box, she did try to be careful with the envelope but her desire was getting the best of her… She finally opened the box; inside of it was a golden ring with an S and G engraved in the inside….

"I… I…. have something for you too…" Sharpay tried to contain the little tears that her chestnut eyes were forming…. And pulled out a little box too… "My nana gave me this ring… when I was younger… and she told me to give it to someone really special… and well I want you… to have…it…"

Gabriella broke into tears and pulled Sharpay into a hug, almost forgetting about the rings… They shared their tears until there were no more…. Sharpay pulled out of the hug and took both boxes. She took out the rings… and held Gabriella's hands…

"I know… I've been bad… these months and all… and that I was a really bad person for you… but I…. me… Sharpay Evans… I… love you… I love you with all my heart… and I want you to have this ring as a token of my love, appreciation and respect… 'cause you hold my heart and always will… my love…"

Gabriella had such a smile upon her face… She accepted Sharpay's ring and also took hers and placed it upon the finger of her lover, sealing the promise of their love…

"I once thought that Troy was the one for me… but now being in your arms, and hearing those words showed me how wrong I was… 'cause you know what? I think I found my other half…Shar… I love you too…"

Sharpay put her hands softly in Gabriella's cheeks and pulled her into a sweet kiss… Their rings started to shine… an engraving shined in silver plate….

_Just you and me_

—The End—

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

_Author's note…_

_So this is the end… I want to thank to all of you who took a little tiny bit of your time and read this story of mine… To those who review and also to those who were too shy to leave a message for random it could be… To all of you, who added me to an alert or to their favorites after reading this story… Thanks!! MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!! _

_If you want to read something more of me… leave a message, if you want to know about updates about other stories and new ones check my profile once in a while… I am open to suggestions and well…__ I have other stories in my notebook that may reach the site once I polish them… but you'll be hearing of me soon I hope…_

_I am really sorry if my grammar or spelling wasn't the best of all… but English is not my first langue and I really try hard for you to get the best picture of the story… _

_With all my love_

_CT124_

_See ya next time!!__ And don't forget to review!! XD_


End file.
